The Mysteries Of Love
by nayohmie.gurl.101
Summary: An Emmett love story. A transfer student from Australia moves to Forks, and comes across a certain group of pale teenagers. But what happens when she sees some similarities between her and them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody!  
This is my second attempt at a fic... I hope this one will get better feedback. Keep in mind that I started this story before Breaking Dawn was released so a few things might be a little different.  
Enjoy!**

**Naomi xxx**

('.')

**Introduction**

'I'm going to miss you so much, Skye.' my best friend, Storm said sadly

'I'm going to miss you too. I'll e-mail you every day.' I answered him, giving him a big hug goodbye. He hugged me back.

'You'd better' he demanded.

I smiled and nodded, taking one last look at him. His short, spiky blonde hair was shining in the sunlight, and his green eyes were filled with sorrow. I felt so guilty leaving him like this. What if I never see him again? Ugh, I didn't want to think about that too much.

A cool woman's voice sounded through the airport, instructing me to board the plane to America.

I hugged Storm again, not wanting to let go. He regretfully pulled away, and gave me one last of his award-winning smiles.

'Bye Storm! Go online as soon as you get home... I'll be waiting.' I smiled, and waved at him, before I took off down the corridor leading outside to board the plane.

Hello! My name is Skye Hansen, and I'm an Australian. I decided to become an exchange student, and move to America. I'd wanted this ever since I was eleven, and I was now seventeen. Every day I had dreamed of going overseas, to a different country, and meet new people with different accents, and experience strange new lifestyles. Despite the fact that I was going to miss Storm with all of my heart, I was immensely excited about moving.

No, Storm is not my boyfriend. He is my best friend. My only friend. We met in kindergarten; he had run to help me when I fell over the slippery-dip. I was thrilled; everybody would always stay away from me because I was different.

They still do.

I'm not really your average Australian girl. Most of us try to be American by walking around and wearing skimpy outfits like short skirts and low-cut shirts. Not to mention a truckload of makeup that would make you assume the form of an Oompa Loompa. I am _definitely _not one of those girls. I kept my skirts to a reasonable length; in fact I barely wore skirts at all. I preferred shorts.

Unfortunately, I was the only one of my kind in South Australia. As far as I knew. But I didn't care... I loved the way I was. My life was about having fun and enjoying myself. Not to mention my weird sense of humour.

Anyway, back to Storm... he thought my personality was unique. He would always talk to me, and joke around with me, and even do some of the girls stuff I like doing with me. He was a legend, Storm was. It was too bad I was leaving him behind in Australia, with all the try-hard girls. Maybe he should join me in America...

When my step-mother Lola took me to make arrangements about me moving, I decided to move to a little town named Forks, in Washington. It sounded like a friendly little place, and it didn't have many people populating it. I didn't want to move somewhere with tall buildings and lights... it'd make me feel sick. I liked small towns, with friendly neighbours and a small school. And that was in Fork's description. So I was sitting in a plane, on my way to Port Angeles, a slightly larger town near Forks.

There weren't many people on the plane. I didn't expect there to be any... it didn't sound like a very popular place. In fact, there was only five other people seated on the plane. There was a married couple sitting a few seats behind me, a group of two old people at the front, and a boy sitting on the seat next to me, separated by the aisle. No, he wasn't really a _boy_. He was really big (not fat), and his arms were very muscly. He had curly brown hair.

I had no idea why I was paying so much attention to that person. I hastily turned away and took out my laptop to see if Storm was online yet.

He was. He must have driven home pretty fast; I'd only been in the air for an hour.

_**Skye!**_**,** he wrote.

_Hi Storm! Miss you already, _I wrote back.

_**I miss you too. How's the flight going so far?**_

_It's... peaceful. There's only five other people on the plane. _

_**Five?! Are you sure you want to go to Forks? If there are only four people on the plane it mustn't be very popular.**_

_I don't want it to be popular, Storm. I just want a small quiet town where, maybe, some people will talk to me._

_**If they don't talk to you they're morons. **_

_Thanks Storm._

_**Are you allowed to go on cam on the plane?**_

_Only one way to find out._

I turned my webcam on, which was connected to my laptop. I could feel the muscly guy's eyes on me. I pretended I didn't notice, and turned back to my laptop.

After I turned on the camera, Storm didn't say anything. He mustn't have thought of anything to say... as usual. Well I guess it was about time for one of my random outbursts to break the silence. As usual.

'Hey Storm.' I tried to get his attention aloud. My laptop had a microphone too.

_**Yeah?**_

'I am a fish!'

Oops I think I said that a bit too loud. Oh well.

I heard the boy next to me chuckle to himself. Normal people wouldn't have heard him laugh so low, but I wasn't really what you'd call normal.

I mean sure, my personality was different and I tend to be a little loud. But that wasn't really all that was different about me.

I had really good hearing. And I mean _really _good. I could hear somebody from across an oval, even if they were just whispering. It was an odd talent, but I didn't let it go to my head. I didn't eavesdrop ... well, on purpose anyway. Sometimes it's hard not to hear what people are saying.

But compared to my next difference, the freakish hearing is nothing.

I healed very quickly. I know that doesn't sound so great... but it is weird. Okay for example... if somebody stabbed me or shot me, I would heal within a few seconds and be back to normal. Once when I was fifteen, I broke my leg in three different places. I assume it was three different places because I heard three cracks. A few seconds after I fell and broke it, my leg started tingling rapidly and the pain vanished immediately. My bones had healed within seconds.

I could also heal other injuries apart from my own. I hadn't tried it on any humans, because it'd probably scare them to death, but I did use it on animals. I came across a bird with a broken wing once when I was about sixteen, and I decided to experiment. I held the bird in my arms calmly, and put my right hand over its wing. Concentrating hard, I managed to heal the bird's wing to perfection. It was weird, because as I healed it, there was a bright light coming from my palm, and it tingled just like my leg.

I had never shared any of this information about myself to anybody. Not even Storm. I doubted even _he_ would take it lightly. Sometimes I felt completely alone, not being able to share my abilities with anybody. I had never met my parents; I'd lived with my foster parents for as long as I could remember. So I couldn't confide in my parents. But I mostly felt alone because I had no idea _why_ I could do these things. There had to be a reason why I could... no normal human can do this sort of thing. I had Googled it, I had looked for books about it, but so far nothing had come up about what I could do or why I could do it. I guessed it would always remain a mystery.

_**Skye? You with me?**_

Woops I forgot I was still talking to Storm.

I continued to talk to him as the plane flew on, towards my new home.

**Review? They make me happy. **


	2. Settling In

**Hi again! Thanks to those two reviewers who gave me happy reviews. Here's another chapter for you guys, and any other willing to review.  
Oh, by the way, sorry to all you Rosalie fans, but in this story Rosalie doesn't exist.**

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

The flight to Forks took about two days, it felt like. There was absolutely nothing to do on the plane... but I still managed to entertain myself. Fortunately I had a window seat, and it was easier to make shapes out of clouds if you were right next to them. I got bored of that game pretty easily. Although I did come across a fish-looking cloud and accidentally yelled out 'FISH!' Everybody was sleeping and I think I woke half of them up. The flight attendant came and told me off.

'Keep it down please miss.' he had said firmly.

'Yes ma'am... I mean sir... I mean... yeah.' I smiled stupidly.

Most people would be embarrassed if they said that to somebody, but I don't get embarrassed very easily. Another odd detail about my unusual personality. I heard the curly-haired guy laugh again. I guess I woke him up too.

On day two of our never-ending flight, they played a stupid romance movie. If it counts as a movie. Half of the scenes were just a couple trying to eat each other's faces off. After half an hour I groaned and got my iPod out, trying to drown out the ridiculous movie. As you can see, I really hate romance movies. I'm more into comedy.

So anyway, finally the flight ended. I hadn't slept that much... but I never really did. Every night I only slept for about five hours, but the next day I felt just like everybody else (in a way).

As I got off the plane and walked into the airport after the other passengers, I looked around for a middle-aged couple. That's all I knew about the people who decided to foster me. It wasn't hard; there weren't many people at the Port Angeles airport. I spotted a couple standing around waiting for me as after a few seconds. It must have been them because they smiled at me and approached me.

The woman looked about thirty, and she had short red hair which was dead straight. Her eyes were a deep blue, and looked very friendly.

The man, who had been holding her hand, looked about six feet tall. Maybe even taller. His hair was short and dark brown, with thick sideburns. His ears looked about twice as big as normal human ears. I suppressed a giggle.

'Hello, you must be Skye.' the woman said in an American accent, holding her hand out. I took it politely, shaking it.

'My name is Georgia White. This is my husband, Gary.' she gestured towards big-ears. Sorry, I shouldn't call him that.

'Nice to meet you.' I smiled, shaking Gary's hand too.

Without further ado, we headed out the airport. I was bombarded with questions about the flight, like how boring it was and what movie they played. When we found their car, a bright yellow Holden, they started asking me questions about myself.

'So, how old are you again Skye?' Gary asked his last question after about fifty others.

'Seventeen. I'm in my senior year at school this year.' I replied simply, looking out the window.

'Whoa, you're driving on the _right _side of the road!' I said before anybody could answer, in an amused, 'what a world this is.'

Georgia and Gary laughed at my reaction.

I'd only been in America for mere minutes, and I already saw so many differences. The driver's seat was on the left side, the word 'colour' was spelt without the 'u', and it was summer! In September!

It took us an hour to drive to Forks from Port Angeles. I didn't mind one bit, it gave me time to think. I hadn't really thought that much on the plane, half the time I was listening to music whilst looking for a cloud that assumed the form of a fried egg.

I wondered what my first day at Forks High School will be like. Were small-town Americans as bitchy as Australian ones? I hoped not, half the reason I decided to come up here was to get away from all that. From all the insults, people talking about me behind my back. Of course they hadn't insulted me to my face, they were too cowardly. But I could hear them just as well. Most of them just said mean stuff about how I looked. I didn't look half as bad as what they said I did. In fact, I didn't think I was ugly at all. This was rare in seventeen-year-old girls. I was happy with the way I looked, and I didn't care what others thought.

I already missed Storm so much it hurt. I missed his friendly, reassuring smile he'd always give me when I saw him. I missed our little random conversations when we said anything that popped into our heads like, 'pole!' and 'lobster!' I couldn't wait till we got to Georgia and Gary's house so I could get out my laptop and e-mail Storm.

Eventually we pulled up at their small house, and they helped me drag my entire pile of luggage inside. Their house was very nice, and modern. It was cosy and comfortable, and everywhere I looked there was a teddy bear. I giggled to myself as they lead me to my new, American room.

I absolutely loved it. It wasn't very large, but I wasn't claustrophobic or anything. I liked closed spaces. There was a double bed situated next to a window with lilac curtains, which looked out over our driveway. This would come in handy if we had any unexpected visitors. A small table was sitting in the right hand corner of the room, just waiting for my laptop to perch upon it. I already felt at home.

'This room is awesome!' I said happily, dropping my bags on the floor next to my new bed.

'I'm glad you like it. It's been un-used for the past five years, apart from the odd visitor or two. I'm happy finally somebody's going to fill it in.' Georgia smiled at me.

'I feel at home already. You're house is comforting.' I said, sitting my bed which was pleasingly comfortable, 'I notice you have many teddy bears.' I added with a smirk.

Georgia laughed, 'Yes, I have sort of a weakness for teddies. If I see one in a shop window I can't help but buy it.'

I think I was going to really get along with Georgia. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she loved teddy's, unlike most people. My step-mum in Australia, Lola, had an obsession for Carebears. Yes, I laughed too. But she was too embarrassed to admit how much she loved them. That was something I didn't really admire about her.

When Georgia left the room to let me settle in, I glanced out the window. It randomly began to rain. Of course, Forks didn't really get much sunlight. That was something I was going to miss, as well as Storm. But it was a price I was willing to pay, just to have a new life, a fresh start in America.

I hoped that, two days from now, my first day at Forks High School will go just as smoothly.

Well... I guess I was about to be very surprised.


	3. The Pale Ones

**Hello again!  
I'm so happy with the reviews I've gotten so far, even if I've only got three. Thanks to **LawfullyDecietfulElly, JamaicanTwilighterLuna35, ColorTuesdayBlack and lonley-weirdo **for your support.  
Oh, another thing... this story actually takes place in the year 2050.**

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

The weekend before school started for the term flew by unbelievably fast.

It was like my life was on fast forward. First I was in my room writing an e-mail to Storm, and then I was suddenly eating breakfast with my new family the next morning. Like the old and over-used saying says, time flies when you're having fun. Unfortunately. And I was having a lot of fun. Even if it was just me sitting in my room, looking over the driveway, thinking. It was so quiet here in Forks. In Adelaide, where I used to live, you could hear car horns and sirens just about wherever you were. In Forks, all I could hear was the odd car or two driving past our house slowly. I could actually hear myself think. It was a nice change.

And at night, I could actually see the stars. There weren't many street lights around the place, so they didn't hide the beautiful stars from view. In Adelaide you could only see a few stars, scattered across the black night sky. But now I could see millions of stars as I looked out the window of my small room, the night before my first day at Forks High School. It was so peaceful. I never really realized how noisy Adelaide could be.

I was still in deep thought when the first few droplets of water fell to the ground, some splashing on my nose. It'd take me a while to get used to the amount of rain Forks got... Australia was currently in a deadly drought and I had almost forgotten the purpose of umbrellas.

Sighing peacefully, I closed my window shut so I wouldn't get wet. The light sprinkle of rain turned into a heavy downpour within seconds, and I was glad to be cosy and warm inside my room. I felt more comfortable here than I had ever felt anywhere else.

I lay down on my bed, my mind still serene. I leaned my head on my hands, and stared at the white ceiling, listening to the constant _splash _of the rain crashing on the roof. Within minutes, I had fallen into a quiet sleep, with a smug smile on my face.

('.')

It was 7:30 in the morning when I decided to stop pretending to sleep and get some breakfast. I had woken at 3:00 am, after my usual five hours of sleep. Of course, I was fully awake, and it was still pouring with rain. I was surprised our house hadn't flooded yet.

'Morning bright-eyes.' Georgia smiled at me as I came down the stairs into the kitchen, fully dressed. I was wearing a blue pair of slim jeans and a black hoody. I had almost forgotten Americans didn't wear uniforms to school. It felt so weird.

'Morning.' I smiled back, grabbing some bread and putting it into the toaster.

'You nervous?' she asked, sitting at her usual seat at the breakfast bar.

'No, not really,' I replied, shrugging, 'just another normal day.'

'Most girls would be fretting over their first day at a new school.' Georgia scratched her head.

'I'm not like most girls.' I said simply, leaning against the counter, waiting for my toast to pop.

'Yes I've noticed,' she replied nicely, 'it's a nice change. I was beginning to get bored of this place. Nothing new ever happens.'

'Come on, there's got to be something interesting about this place.' I answered.

'Well, there are a few things,' she admitted, 'like Doctor Cullen.' she had a little smirk on her face.

I raised an eyebrow, 'Who's Doctor Cullen?'

'He's the most well-known doctor around this place,' Georgia said a little too smugly, 'he's a genius.'

'That doesn't sound very interesting.' I said as my toast popped which made Georgia jump.

'You won't say that after you _see _him,' she said, 'the word "beautiful" would be an understatement.'

I pondered this for a moment. I hadn't really heard a man being described as "beautiful" before. I'd have preferred something like "masculine" or "handsome". But not beautiful.

'He has five teenage kids... but I think they're adopted. Doctor Cullen doesn't look nearly as old enough to have five kids that are teenagers. He looks only about twenty-three.' she continued, still with the smirk on her face.

'Has _Gary_ heard this story from your point of view?' I asked suspiciously. By the sounds of it, every man in this town would be jealous of this Doctor Cullen.

Georgia giggled, 'No, but he can see what I think about how he looks. Everybody can see what we women think about his looks. I don't think there is one woman in the world that has seen him and not go in for a closer look.'

I decided to stop the conversation there before Georgia said anything stupid. Gary could probably hear us anyway.

I ate my toast without saying another word, and went into the bathroom to brush my hair.

I looked into the mirror, and the face of a bronze-haired girl looked back at me. My hair flowed down to the middle of my back and a side fringe covered my forehead. My hair wasn't exactly straight; there was the odd wave or two down the back of it.

My eyes, on the other hand, were a very unique colour. Gold.

Yes, my eyes were gold. I don't think I've met anybody else with the same eye-colour as me. I was proud of my eyes, it was one of the biggest differences I had from other people. And I liked to be different. My eyes also had faint purple shadows underneath them. I'd always wondered why this was so...

Sometimes my eyes change colour. Some mornings, I wake up and find that my eyes are bronze, or sometimes even green. It was very odd. Yet somehow, nobody apart from me noticed it at all.

My skin was quite tanned, from all the sun in Adelaide. Australia had a lot of sun, especially in summer (obviously). I hadn't deliberately lain in the sun, hoping for a tan. I just spent a lot of time outside.

I ran the brush through my thick hair, getting rid of all the visible knots. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I grabbed my bag and headed back into the kitchen.

'Can I borrow your car for school, Georgia?' I asked, 'or do you want to give me a lift?'

She just passed me the keys and wished me good luck on my first day. I said goodbye, and went outside. It was raining still, so I put the hood of my jumper over my head and ran to the yellow car that belonged to Georgia. The key opened the lock with ease, and I scrambled inside. Unfortunately, I had gotten in on the wrong side. The passenger side.

'Son of a...' I mumbled. I don't think I would ever get used to these silly American cars. I scrambled to the drivers seat, accidentally catching my skin on the corners of the dashboard. I ignored it, the scar healed before I even started the car's engine. In fact, if I hadn't smelt the blood, I probably wouldn't have realized it.

It only took me about three minutes to get to Forks High. But I suppose it'd only take around seven minutes to drive around the whole town.

I didn't have any trouble finding the school, I'd gone for a few walks during the weekend to get to know the place a little better, and I'd passed it several times. The student car park was already half filled with cars, and students were walking around with their friends. They didn't look very mean, they looked pretty friendly. And because this place was cold all the time, nobody was wearing skirts. I felt immediately happy about this school.

I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat, and stepped out of the car, locking the door behind me. It had stopped raining, so I put the hood of my jumper back down again.

Some heads turned my way to see whose car had beeped. Apparently not many people in Forks had beeping cars. I could hear some of the people whispering to their friends.

'_Who is she?'_

'_Is she a new girl?'_

'_I love her car...'_

I pushed the whispers to the back of my head, and headed to the office to get my timetable.

I couldn't believe nobody was saying any mean stuff about me yet... I was so used to arriving at school and hearing girls whisper to their friends about how "tomboyish" I was. Just because I didn't wear skirts.

'Hi, I'm Skye Hanson.' I said to the middle-aged woman when I entered the warm office.

'Oh yes, I've been told about you.' the woman said in her American accent, opening a drawer.

Apparently most people knew about a new girl arriving on the block. I groaned quietly, now everybody was going to look at me. Even more.

The woman handed me my timetable, a map of the school, and a slip I was supposed to get signed by every teacher.

I thanked her and walked back out the office, looking at my timetable. Looks like I got all the subjects I wanted... even Gym.

I hadn't noticed a heap of people were looking at me until I heard their whispers again.

'_Where do you think she's from?'_

'_She's really tanned. Maybe Hawaii?'_

'_I love her hair.'_

Whoa... rewind for one second...

Did somebody just say they loved _my_ hair? Maybe they were talking about somebody else. Pretending I couldn't hear them, (which I shouldn't have) I walked past them to a building named "Cafeteria". I forgot Americans had cafeterias... I was used to packing my own lunch and sitting outside with Storm. Suddenly I couldn't wait until lunchtime.

The bell for start of class sounded, and I hastily looked around to find building B, which was where my first lesson, English, was. Having a good sense of direction, I found the building easily.

As soon as I walked into the classroom, everybody's head turned to look at me. They're looks weren't piercing... just curious. They probably don't get new students very often; I could almost feel their excitement. It was very odd compared to Australia.

'Ah... Miss Hanson.' the teacher at the front of the class said. He had no hair and was very tall.

I walked to his desk and handed him the slip for him to sign. Thank god he didn't tell me to introduce myself, I didn't really like speaking to people I don't know. He handed my slip back and I took the only vacant seat at the back of the classroom, next to a very, _very_ pale girl with chocolate-brown hair. She was very beautiful.

'Hello.' she said politely, flashing her perfect white teeth. Her voice sounded like music, it sounded like she was singing instead of speaking. I tried to keep my mouth from dropping. She had dark purple rings shadowing her eyes. Funny... they looked kind of like mine...

'Hiya.' I replied happily, smiling back. It felt good to have somebody talk to me with such politeness.

'I'm Bella Swan.' she introduced herself.

'Skye Hansen.' I answered.

'Oh an Australian accent.' Bella said, 'you're Australian?'

'Yeah, I just moved here from South Australia.' I explained.

'Interesting. That's extremely far away. Why the sudden change?' she questioned, still smiling slightly.

'Well, I've always wanted to exchange to America. Ever since I was about ten years old.'

'You must find this place very different to Australia.'

'Oh hell yeah. When I got in my foster-mum's car this morning I ended up on the passenger side.' I laughed at myself. She laughed back. Her laugh was so symphonic, it barely sounded human.

During the rest of the class, Bella talked to me nicely. She was so easy to talk to; it was like we were made to be friends. I felt a lot more confident about my first day after English.

My next subject was Calculus, so Bella walked me there so I wouldn't get lost. I was grateful for her helpfulness, even though I could have found the classroom just as easily on my own. I wasn't used to having a girl help me, and talk so nicely to me. It was nice.

The rest of the morning went by without any major dramas. A guy came up to me in Trig and introduced himself as Jason Shipman. He seemed nice enough; he offered to walk me to my next class just like Bella. He loved my Australian accent too.

'It's not every day we get a new student from a different country.' he had said to me. I stayed silent and smiled back.

I couldn't believe the reaction I was getting from these students. They were all so nice and polite, and they didn't give me daggered looks. Every time I saw a girl look at me I expected them to completely ignore me, but most of them smiled. I was beginning to really like it in Forks.

Lunchtime arrived quickly, and I really wanted to go to the cafeteria. I wondered if they had stereotypes... like nerds and jocks and stuff. I sincerely doubted it... this school had the nicest people I'd ever met. They all treated me like an equal. Like I wasn't different.

I had a huge grin on my face when I entered the cafeteria. I was right; there were no stupid stereotyped seating arrangements. It was just a bunch of students, sitting with their friends to eat lunch. No daggered looks, no insults, nothing.

_Why didn't I come here earlier? _I thought to myself.

I looked around for somebody who had spoken to me, like Jason or Bella. They would let me sit with them if I asked.

Ironically, Bella entered the cafeteria right behind me. She was hand in hand with a bronze-haired boy. He was just as pale as she was, and also had the dark purple rings under his eyes. They walked so gracefully...

So gracefully, in fact, that you'd be mad to actually call it walking. It was more like gliding. They glided to my side.

Okay, I take it back. It wasn't weird for Georgia to call Doctor Cullen beautiful, to call a man beautiful. This boy Bella was holding hands with _was_ actually beautiful. Interesting... never seen anybody like him before.

'Oh hi Skye,' she smiled, 'you can sit with us if you want.'

The boy she was holding hands with was looking at me curiously. Oohh, his eyes were a topaz colour. For once I'm not the only one with peculiar coloured eyes.

'Awesome.' I replied coolly, following her and her boyfriend (I assumed) to their table.

We walked to a table in the corner of the cafeteria, which was kind of isolated from the rest of the tables.

I almost froze when I saw who was sitting at the table. There were three of them, two guys and one girl. They were all unbelievably stunning. They were also very pale, and had the exact same purple rings as Bella. And me.

The one girl had short, spiky black hair. Her face was kind of pixie-like, and cute. She was sitting next to a blonde boy, whose face looked a little tense. I looked in the direction of the other boy, and almost gasped. The brown, curly hair. The muscly build...

It was the guy I saw on the plane.

**Sorry for the sudden ending of the chapter. I had to end it here because I have to go to my brother's primary school soccer game thing. **

**Review? If you already have then... review again? smiles**


	4. Emmett

How could I not have noticed how cute he was? His face was gorgeous... and he was wearing a goofy smile with his dazzling teeth. He looked happy to see me.

'Hey I know you!' he said humorously. His voice was just like Bella's. It was velvety, and it sounded like he was singing instead of speaking.

'You do?' Bella asked, sitting down next to the spiky-haired girl. Everybody looked at me curiously. I sat down between Bella and the muscly guy... it was hard to take my eyes off him.

'Yeah, I saw you on the plane from Australia!' I said, still having trouble believing it.

Of all the places in Washington he could have been flying to... it just happened to be where I was going. And he just happened to go to the same school as me, and he happened to be friends with the girl who had talked to me. Coincidence much?

'You're the girl who wouldn't stop talking about fish.' he chuckled.

'Oh yeah, and you're the guy who kept laughing whenever I said anything about fish.' I replied cleverly. He grinned.

Everybody was wearing confused expressions on their perfect, pale faces. Well, everybody except the bronze haired boy, who was playing with a lock of Bella's hair. He seemed unaffected by our unexplained conversation.

'So... anyway. Everybody, this is Skye Hansen.' Bella introduced me. I felt my cheeks redden a little. They were all looking at me still, with curious expressions now. I wasn't really used to being the centre of attention.

'Hi Skye! I'm Alice Cullen.' the spiky-haired girl said. She was smiling at me with her pixie-like face. I couldn't help but smile back.

'This is my boyfriend Jasper Hale.' she gestured towards the blonde boy sitting next to her. He seemed kind of tense... he looked like he was struggling with something. His face was so serious compared to Alice's warm smile. Had I done something?

I swear I just saw the bronze-haired guy shake his head slightly. Weird.

'Oh and don't forget my brother Edward.' Alice added, looking at the bronze-haired boy. He nodded at me and flashed me a crooked smile. God, why did all these people have such perfect teeth? I suddenly felt very conscious about my not-so-perfect set of teeth.

'Nice to meet you, Skye.' he said in a soothing voice.

All these people seemed so perfect... their voices, their posture, their looks, and of course their teeth. You'd think I'd feel kind of isolated, not being as perfect as that. But I wasn't. I felt completely comfortable.

'And I'm Emmett.' the muscly boy said next to me, still smiling. I was waiting to hear what his name was.

Yep, he was definitely an Emmett.

'Howdy, Emmett.' I said goofily.

As I looked around the table, I realized I was the only person who had brought any food. Everybody else was just sitting there, with nothing in front of them.

'Aren't you guy's hungry?' I asked, taking out my lunch.

Alice shook her head, 'Nah, we ate before.' she said.

I shrugged and began to eat. I saw the boy called Jasper wrinkle his nose slightly. Odd.

'So... Australian eh? I love the accent.' Alice said, trying to strike conversation.

'Thanks. I love American accents too... and god is this place weird!' I said with fake exasperation.

'In what way?' Edward asked.

'Well... you drive on the _right _side of the road for one... which is bizarre. And the driver's seat on American cars is on the opposite side. Man is _that_ confusing.' I laughed at the memory of this morning and how I had accidentally cut myself on the dashboard.

I heard Emmett chuckle at my words. He must be very easily amused. Or maybe he found other people's mistakes amusing, like me.

'It's almost as bizarre as you _Australians_ driving on the left side of the road.' Emmett joked.

'What... so you don't ride kangaroos?' Alice said, trying to make a joke.

'One of Alice's many attempts to make a decent joke...' Edward muttered, smirking. Alice nudged him in the ribs. He didn't even wince.

'No, we don't ride kangaroos. I don't think I've even seen one before... apart from in a zoo or something.' I pondered.

'Boomerangs?' Alice asked.

I laughed, 'Nope.'

'Emus?'

'Nope.'

'... I'm all out of Australian stereotypes.' she laughed.

_Ugh... stereotypes,_ I thought wearily. I forced out a chuckle. Edward looked at me suspiciously.

You know, for some reason, I had a feeling there was something different about these people. I didn't exactly know what yet, but I could tell they weren't really like the others in the school. If they were, more people would probably acknowledge them. I felt like I really belonged, sitting in this group. These people were just like me. Different, in their own way.

When I turned to put my left-over's into my bag, I saw Emmett staring at me. I pretended not to notice as I zipped my bag shut. He was probably looking past me or something. I peeked at him again. Yep, he was definitely looking at me. I suddenly felt kind of... optimistic you might say. A _guy_ was looking at _me_. The one person all girls in Adelaide hadn't accepted. The one person people would take one look at and think "Oh, she's different. Let's ignore her." I felt a lot of compassion towards these people already, for accepting me. Well, it seemed like they were at least.

The rest of our lunch break passed without a fuss, and soon the bell sounded to signal for class to start again.

'Do any of you know where the Biology lab is?' I asked, looking at my timetable.

'We're in the same building, we'll walk you there.' Bella said, still hand-in-hand with Edward.

'Thanks.' I smiled, as they lead me out the cafeteria.

We arrived in Building C about three minutes later, and they pointed out the lab I was in. I said goodbye and we went our separate ways. I entered the large lab and took a seat at the back of the classroom, with only a few students in there so far. Of course, they all turned to look at "the new girl". I just smiled at them cheerfully.

Suddenly, I heard somebody's voice. I knew it didn't come from this classroom... it sounded like the classroom above us.

'Bella, I've got a funny feeling about this Skye girl.'

It was Edward Cullen's voice. I felt a little apprehensive. _This Skye girl?_

'What dyou mean? She's great.' I heard Bella reply, confused.

'Yes I didn't mean it like that. She seems like a very unique character,' he said, 'but I mean... she doesn't seem human.'

_Doesn't seem human? _Who did this guy think I was? And there I was thinking they'd accepted me. I should have known.

'Doesn't seem human? What on earth are you on about?' Bella asked a little exasperated. Well, at least _she_ was on my side. I think.

'Hello? Did you see how she looked... no human is that beautiful without medical help. And the purple rings under her eyes...'

Wait... rewind for one second...

Did he just say I was _beautiful_? One of the most gorgeous guys I've ever laid eyes on just said I was beautiful? God, I'm getting kind of freaked out.

'Oh please, Edward. She was probably just tired, most people don't get any sleep before their first day at a new school. Humans get dark bags under their eyes when they don't sleep.'

They were talking about humans as if they _weren't _humans. Shouldn't she have said '_We _get dark bags under our eyes when _we _don't sleep'?

'I know, love. But did you _smell_ her?' Edward replied, putting emphasis on the word "smell".

_Smell _me? Right...

'No.' Bella replied, unaffected by his obviously odd question.

'Exactly.'

Before I could hear any more, I realized somebody was trying to talk to me.

'Hiya, Skye Hansen right?'

A blonde-haired girl had sat next to me. Her hair sat on her shoulders, and she had a few freckles on her nose.

'Yah, Skye.' I replied, snapping out of my trance. Maybe I imagined that conversation... maybe it never happened...

'I'm Michelle Hathaway. Are you Australian?' she asked, smiling.

'You bet.' I said, trying to keep my voice bouncy.

'I love Australia! I went there for a holiday a few years back... it's beautiful.' she said happily. Maybe if I talk to her I'll forget about the conversation I just heard in the classroom above us.

'Yes, I love Australia. I'm really missing it, but I love it here too. Everybody's so nice.' I replied.

At that point the teacher came in, and we ceased the talking. Unfortunately, Mr. Jones talked for the whole period, so I couldn't talk to Michelle. And I was hoping that I'd be able to forget the conversation, but I could still hear them bickering. It was very hard to block it out.

'Edward, you're being a little ridiculous. She's tanned, she ate food and her heart was beating comfortably.' I heard Bella whisper.

What the hell were they talking about? Of course my heart was beating.

'Yes it was beating... but it was going unusually fast. Twice as fast as the usual human heartbeat, to be precise.' Edward argued.

I gave up on trying to understand what they were talking about.

'Can you just drop it? Yes, she is a little different but who are we to judge that?'

Thank you Bella.

I finally managed to push their conversation to the back of my head. I shouldn't be listening anyway, even if I did know what they were talking about. How should they know how fast my heart was beating? Maybe they had as good a hearing as me.

Okay... there's another similarity between them and me. This is becoming very peculiar.

The rest of the period went by slowly, as I attempted to listen to Mr. Jones' rambling about the reproductive system. A few immature girls at the back were giggling every time he said 'womb'. Which was quite a lot, to be honest with you.

After Biology, my timetable indicated that I had Gym. Finally, I've been waiting for this lesson all day. Gym was the only thing I got A's in.

Michelle walked me to the gym helpfully, talking the whole way, then said goodbye and went to her next class. I waited outside the gym for the teacher, with a few other students leaning on the wall. I didn't know any of their names... so I stayed silent.

I wasn't silent for very long though, because I felt somebody tap me on the shoulder.

'Fish girl!'

It was Emmett. Act natural, Skye.

'Muscly guy!'

Okay... that wasn't very natural.

'_You _chose Gym? But you're puny.' he said, looking down on me. I only came up to his chest.

'Oh, thanks.' I said sarcastically, 'you'd be very surprised.'

'I doubt it. I doubt you could run faster than me. And I certainly doubt you could beat me at an arm wrestle.' he said, eyeing my slim arms. They may look feeble, but I was stronger than I looked. I cocked an eyebrow.

'Dyou want a bet on that?' I replied.

'You sure? You don't mind losing an arm?' he joked.

'Not as much as _you'll_ mind losing _your_ arm.' I joked back.

Oh god... am I _flirting_ with him? Geeze this feels weird.

'Alright then.' he folded his arms with fake toughness, 'after school. Student car park. You and me. No cheating.' he demanded.

The teacher arrived and let us in, I lead the way as Emmett walked behind me.

'Have an ambulance ready.' I smirked over my shoulder.

**What dyou think? **


	5. Arm Wrestling

I'm baaack

**I'm baaack! I'd like the thank **LawfullyDecietfulElly **again and **Shara2007 **for your reviews**. **You're awesome. **

**I just realized I've forgotten my disclaimer, but everybody knows Stephanie Meyer owns these characters. Except Skye and Storm, they're mine. Hehehe.**

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

I was bluffing.

I knew I wouldn't be able to beat Emmett at an arm wrestle. He was probably the biggest guy in the school by the looks of it. Some people looked almost _scared_ of him. I laughed at the thought.

Emmett and I were sitting in the car park, leaning against the hood of my car. Well, Georgia's car. I hoped Emmett wouldn't do any damage to it when we wrestled.

Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice were crowded around us to watch. They all had worried looks on their faces. Especially Edward.

'Emmett, I don't think this is a good idea.' he said cautiously. What was everybody's problem? It was just a little arm wrestle. It won't kill anyone. Will it?

'Oh come on Ed. It's just a little fun.' Emmett replied. Edward winced. I'm guessing he doesn't like nicknames very much.

'I agree with Edward, Emmett. You might hurt her. No, you _will_ hurt her.' Bella agreed worriedly. I raised an eyebrow at them.

'I'm not _that_ weak.' I said.

'You are to him.' Jasper said. I hadn't heard him speak before. His slight accent indicated he was from Texas. I doubted anyone else could tell that.

'I'll be careful.' Emmett promised, holding up his arm to gesture it was time to start. I smirked and grabbed hold of his hand.

'Got that ambulance ready?' I asked.

Emmett laughed, 'Yeah,' he said, 'for you.'

'I'm _so_ scared.' I said sarcastically. His grasp on my hand tightened. His hand was very warm...

'Emmett.' Alice said, in a warning tone. He just ignored her.

'Let's do this.' he mumbled.

'Right. One... two... three!' I hollered.

Too easy. Emmett wasn't half as strong as he looked. I expected him to completely amputate my arm. But my arm barely strained to keep up, and eventually overruled his "strength". His face was tightening, and I smirked. I had made it hard for him to win.

After a few seconds of stalling, I used all the strength I could muster to beat him. I really didn't need to use that much strength, it looked like if I had only used half my strength I would have beat him.

There was a loud _thump _as Emmett's hand slammed against the car, with my hand on top. I heard everybody gasp, perhaps in _horror_.

'Ha! Take that!' I said happily, taking my hand off of Emmett's and looking at him for his reaction.

His eyes were wide and confused, and his mouth was agape. As was everybody else. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper... they were all looking at me with utter disbelief.

I looked down at the hood of Georgia's car where I had slammed Emmett's hand onto it. There was a huge dent.

'Ah crap.' I mumbled, taking a closer look at it. Would Georgia notice? I hoped not.

It stayed silent, so I looked up again to see that nobody's expression had changed.

Thinking it was none of my business, I said, 'Well, I'd better get going. See if I can fix this ding before Georgia gets home.'

They all snapped out of their trances when I got in the bright yellow car.

'Hey, I remembered which side to sit at this time!' I said proudly, before starting the engine. They were still silent, so I waved and drove out of the car park.

What was up with them? Did I do something weird? I didn't think so... maybe they underestimated my strength or something. _I_ certainly did. I couldn't believe I actually beat Emmett at an arm wrestle; he was the biggest guy in the school. And I was like... the smallest girl in the school. A pretty big achievement I reckon.

'You're a great actor, Emmett.' I heard Alice say behind me.

I know it was wrong... but it was hard to keep away from their conversation. I stopped the car on the side of the road, out of sight, to listen to what Alice was talking about.

'What do you mean?' Emmett asked quizzically.

'It actually looked like you were straining against that girl.' Jasper agreed, a bit of worry in his tone.

Were they saying he was faking it? That he _let_ me win? Oh hell no.

'Huh?' Emmett said, confused.

'Lucky you did let her win... you could have hurt her badly.' Bella said, relieved.

Although I couldn't see them, I could tell Emmett was looking at them with a puzzled expression.

'I didn't let her win.' Emmett said, finally getting it.

Alice laughed, 'Good one Emmett.'

They stayed silent for a split second. I felt relieved. He didn't let me win, thank god. Unless he was just lying to them to protect me...

'No guys... he did let her win.' Edward confirmed.

I heard everybody take a quick, staggered breath. They were shocked to hear that I had actually beaten Emmett. Sweet, sweet satisfaction. Some girls _are_ stronger than guys.

'You mean... she actually _beat _him?!' Bella gasped.

Why did they suddenly believe it when Edward confirmed it? Was he the leader or something? They didn't believe Emmett when he said he didn't let me win. So why did they believe Edward?

'She did.' Emmett said.

I think they were exaggerating a bit. It wasn't _that _amazing. They were acting as if I'd just killed somebody. Was Emmett really that strong?

'But... _how_?' Jasper asked, flabbergasted.

I decided to leave then. They needed their privacy; they didn't need me eavesdropping anymore.

As I continued to drive down the street, I heard one last word come from Emmett's mouth.

'Incredible!'

**Sorry the chapter was so short. The next one will be much longer, I promise!  
Review? **


	6. More Mysteries

Howdy

**Howdy! I'm so happy at all the reviews I'm getting. Thanks to **Squishfie, Embre, Porta-Viator **and **AnnikaHeartsTwilight **for your reviews!  
Oh and in case there's somebody I haven't told, people in Australia aren't anything like this story says. We're actually pretty awesome. Just thought I'd clear that up!**

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

'Hi Skye! How was your first day?' Georgia asked as I walked in the door ten minutes later.

'Great. Everybody's so nice!' I replied.

'Did you make any friends?' she asked eagerly. I nodded.

'Yeah a few.' I started, 'oh by the way... I kind of put a dent in your car...'

'What? Why?' Georgia asked, her smile fading.

'I didn't do it on purpose! It just sort of... happened.' I shrugged, sitting down in the lounge room.

'Then how _did_ it happen?' Georgia questioned, sitting down opposite me.

'Well... I was having an arm wrestle with Emmett and...'

'Emmett? As in Emmett _Cullen_?' she cut in. I nodded with a confused expression on my face.

'Yeah...'

'But he's practically the size of a whale! He's kind of scary.' Georgia exclaimed. I laughed.

'_Scary_? He's anything but!'

'He's twice the size of you.'

'And?'

'You don't even find it a little intimidating?'

'Why would I? Can we just get back to the subject of your car?' I asked, getting a little exasperated.

'Oh yes... my car. So... what did Emmett Cullen do to it?'

'Emmett? No, he didn't do anything to it. I beat him at an arm wrestle and it sorta made a dent in the hood of your car.' I explained, hoping she wouldn't get too mad.

'You _beat_ him? At an arm wrestle?' she asked, a look of astonishment on her face. I nodded twice, and her eyes widened even more. She grinned.

'Wow! Geeze Skye... I'm impressed. I'm not even mad!' she laughed, 'how did you do _that_?'

'Are you kidding? He was weak as.' I replied.

'Skye... he's anything but weak. Just look at his size... do you really think he'd be weak?'

I raised an eyebrow, 'Not when I saw him. But when we wrestled it was a piece of cake.' I shrugged, getting up from my seat and heading out the lounge room.

'You're paying for that dent, Skye!' she called behind me.

'Yes ma'am.'

('.')

That night, I sat on my bed, with my laptop perched on lap. It was three in the morning and I hadn't gotten any sleep so far. I wasn't even tired.

I was on instant messenger, talking to Storm about my first day. It was about two in the afternoon in Adelaide, and it was Sunday. It was so weird.

_**Did you make any friends? **_Storm wrote.

_Yeah I did, actually_, I replied, _people here are so nice._

_**That's great! Who are they?**_

_The first person who talked to me is called Bella Swan... she introduced me to her group of friends. Their all really pale... I suppose it's because there isn't much sun in Forks. But the person I got along with the most is called Emmett Cullen. _

_**Oh a guy? He's better not try anything with you.**_

Storm was very protective of me... he was kind of like a big brother to me, in a way. He was always looking out for me.

_Don't worry, Storm I can handle basically anything. I doubt he'd want to try anything with a girl who beat him at an arm wrestle._

_**You beat a guy at an arm wrestle? But you're weak as!**_

_I'm not _that_ weak, Storm. It was easy as. I accidentally left a dent in my carer's car. I have to pay for it._

_**LOL. **_

Our conversation lasted for about two hours, until Storm had to leave. We just rambled on about random things... mostly about how "weak" I am. Which I wasn't, Storm was just convinced that I was.

The funny thing is... I still wasn't tired. It had reached five in the morning, and I was still as alert as I was the previous afternoon. I didn't feel exhausted, or dizzy or lightheaded.

In fact... I was kind of bored. That's one disadvantage of not being able to sleep much. The fact that you have nothing to do. I was honestly, bored out of my brains. I resorted to laying on the edge of my bed, upside down, with my head hanging inches from the floor, humming. It must have looked quite strange from somebody else's point of view.

After what felt like days, it finally reached seven o'clock. And, like I was the whole night, I felt completely normal. Well, as normal as I get anyway. My eyes weren't sore, and I could walk properly. It was as if I didn't need to sleep anymore. What a great advantage.

I got dressed calmly into jeans and a purple sweater, and went to the bathroom to brush my hair.

As I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, I noticed something different. Not completely different, but an alteration.

The faint purple rings under my eyes had darkened. I swear they weren't that pronounced the previous morning. Maybe it was because I didn't sleep at all? My guess was as good as anybody else's.

I found it odd, though. First I beat a huge, muscly guy at an arm wrestle, then I physically can't sleep, and then the rings under my eyes become more noticeable. Coincidence? I wasn't so sure. Maybe there was more to me than I thought...

I arrived at school about an hour later, and it was pouring with rain once again. Not bothering to get an umbrella out, I rushed out of Georgia's car and hurried for shelter near the front office, where most of the students were to escape from the downpour. Again, everybody turned to look at me. I pretended not to notice their low whispers.

'_Who is that girl anyway?'_

'_Do you think she's from around here?'_

'_You know, she kind of looks like those Cullen's...'_

I immediately turned my head to look at the person who had said that. It was Michelle, the girl who had talked to me in Biology the previous afternoon.

She thought I looked like the Cullen's? Was she serious? The Cullen's were flawless. They had perfect teeth, eyes... they were practically perfect in every way possible. Even the way they walked. Did Michelle really think I looked like them? Well... that's a nice compliment to start the day with.

'Fish girl!'

I'd only known him for one day and I could still recognize that humorous, booming voice anywhere.

'Hey Emmett. What's wrong with my actual name? Not humorous enough?' I asked, smiling.

'No, I love your name. Do you want me to call you Skye instead?' he asked, shrugging.

_I love your name... _Those words sounded so good in my ears. Especially coming from a guy who was about three-times as good looking as me.

'Meh, I'm not fussed. What do you want _me_ to call _you_?'

'Hmm... How about...' he thought out loud, 'The King of Awesomeness?'

I laughed out loud. He sounded like such a dufus. A _cute_ dufus, mind you. Nobody but him could pull _that_ statement off. And that was saying something.

'The King of Awesomeness? After I kicked your butt yesterday? I doubt it.' I replied cheerfully.

'Hey, that was a fluke. I went easy on ya. How about a rematch?' he suggested.

'After what happened to my carer's car? Hell no. I have to pay for that damn dent.' I said with fake exasperation.

'Then we won't have it on somebody's car. How about something that can't get damaged? Like say... a rock?' he inquired.

'Alright then... you're on.'

The bell sounded right on queue. Emmett shot me one last dazzling smile, before turning gracefully on his feet and making his way to his first class.

Before I could take a step, Michelle approached me with a polite grin.

'Hiya Skye.' she said nicely, 'do you wanna walk to Bio with me?'

'Sure thing.' I replied, happy to have somebody offer to keep me company.

But I knew I would have preferred to have Emmett keep me company.

('.')

Lunchtime arrived way too slowly. It felt like Biology went on for hours, with Mr. Jones droning on about enzymes. He can make any lesson boring. Even Gym.

I had brought money with me today, so I could buy my lunch at the cafeteria just for fun. I'd never had that luxury in Australia. All my school had was a canteen that only had about five things on sale, and charged way too much for it. All I really bought there were the lollies.

I wasn't really hungry, though, for food when lunch _did_ arrive. It was a weird feeling. I _was_ hungry, but I didn't want to eat food. It made absolutely no sense. But I didn't bring my money to school for nothing, so I went up to the counter and bought two pieces of pizza. It only costed me six dollars. Bargain!

I spotted the Cullen's on their table, and again they didn't have any food in front of them. Didn't they like eating in front of people?

I walked to their table. When Emmett saw that I was coming his way, his face lit up. He looked kind of bored when I saw him seconds before.

'Howdy! Can I sit here again?' I asked, indicating the chair between Edward and Alice.

'Of course, Skye.' Bella said calmly. Edward was playing with her hair again. They looked so cute together. The way Edward was looking at her was incredible. It looked like he'd just about take a bullet to the heart just to save her. Bella was a lucky girl.

I smiled thanks and sat down next to Alice and Edward. Jasper, again, looked really tense. His jaw was clenched tight, and his eyes looked kind of vicious. Didn't he like my company?

'So Skye,' Alice started, turning towards me, 'how dyou like Forks?'

'It's beautiful. Everybody here is so nice! I'm not used to this kind of atmosphere.' I said cheerfully, 'I dunno why I didn't come here earlier.'

'Wow, I think you're the first person whose come here and actually loved it. Bella didn't like it too much when she first moved here.' Alice smiled.

'Hey that's only half true! I didn't like the rain, but I actually made friends here. And plus I met you guys.' Bella said, as Edward continued to stroke her hair.

'You're not from here, Bella?' I asked.

She shook her head, 'Nah. I used to live in Phoenix with my mother. I moved here after she re-married to give her and my step-dad alone time.' she explained.

'Oh, cool.' I replied simply, picking up my pizza. I took a quick, sneaky glance at Emmett. He was looking at my pizza with a disgusted look on his face. What was with these people and food?

I took a huge bite of my pizza.

I could tell why they didn't like the food here. It kinda tasted like dirt. I could still taste the pizza, but only a little. The rest was just dirt. Pure dirt. I suddenly felt sick just looking at it. I winced as I swallowed it reluctantly.

'What's wrong?' Emmett asked me. I straightened my face a little.

'This food kinda tastes like dirt.' I said, dropping the pizza back onto the plate, 'geeze no wonder you guys don't eat the food here. It literally tastes like dirt. Is it always like this?' I asked.

'Well for us it is.' Emmett grinned. I saw Jasper elbow him in the ribs. The movement was so quick I doubt anybody else would have noticed.

'Huh?' I asked, puzzled.

'Nothing.' Jasper mumbled, with his teeth clenched. What was up with this guy?

As I shoved the pizza in the bin on the other side of the cafeteria, I heard mumbles from the Cullen's.

'_Keep your mouth shut, Emmett.' _Jasper hissed.

'Calm down Jasper. She didn't know what I was talking about. Did she?' Emmett replied. I turned to walk back to the table; Emmett was looking at Edward.

'I'm not sure. She thinks so fast I can't even decipher what she's thinking.' he mumbled, as I arrived back at the table. Of course, he didn't know I could hear him.

_Can't decipher what I'm thinking? _What was he talking about? Could he actually hear what I was thinking? It was possible. But so what if he could? I should worry about other things. Like how gross the food was here.

'Can't decipher what?' I blurted. I couldn't help myself. Edward seemed taken aback from my question. Of course he was... I wasn't even supposed to hear what they were saying.

'Never mind.' Edward said.

Okay, there was definitely something up. I could tell by the mood at the table. Everybody was suddenly really tense, and they looked really worried. Well, they _were_ really worried. Maybe I was making them uncomfortable? Wouldn't be the first time I'd done that to other people.

I dropped my shoulders. Of course this would happen. I'd blown it already with them. I'd already made them feel uncomfortable with me around. I wasn't mad... but I was a little upset with myself.

I looked around at everybody, and they all had their heads down, pretending to occupy themselves with their hair or fingernails. I understood; I'd made it very awkward. For everybody.

Everybody except Emmett. He seemed pretty okay. Plus he was looking at me again. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I looked up at him and we locked eyes. His eyes were a similar colour to mine. They were sort of a bronze colour. His lips spread into a half-smile. I didn't return the smile; I was too upset with myself.

'I think I'd better go now.' I mumbled, getting up from my seat, breaking my eyes away from Emmett's. Before anybody else could say anything, I hurried away without looking back. I didn't want to make them feel awkward any longer.

**Do you like? If so, review! xxxx**


	7. More Arm Wrestling

I'm baaack

**I'm baaack. Thanks to **Rock'xanne, AnnikaHeartsTwilight, Sakura Tate **and **LawfullyDecietfulElly **for your reviews. I'm glad you guys like my story so far!  
And no, Renesmee isn't in this fic. **

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

I couldn't believe how quickly I'd made the Cullen's feel uncomfortable. I thought I'd at least last a week with the dignity I had left. I forget what I'm capable of.

When I left the cafeteria, I sat down outside to calm myself a little bit. It was easier when there wasn't anybody around, or anybody looking at you. However I only received a few moments of silence, because I heard the Cullen's get back into conversation. For some reason my ears only focused on them, and not all the other ramblings going on in the cafeteria. It was Edward who spoke first.

'This could be a problem.'

Was he talking about me?'

'What are you talking about, Ed?' Emmett asked. He sounded a little offended.

'This Skye character. She isn't human, I know it.' Edward replied.

Not this again. What was with him? Just because I looked and acted a little differently, it doesn't mean I wasn't human. Did it?

'You know, I think I'm starting to agree with you.' Bella said. Oh no, not you too Bella.

'What?' Emmett asked, confused.

'Come on Emmett. Haven't you realized that she heard what I said? About deciphering her thoughts?' Edward said, exasperated. So he _was_ talking about me. He could read my _thoughts_?

'Of course I realized it. She must just have good hearing, that's all.'

'Good hearing? No human could have heard that. I said it way too fast for any humans to understand.' Edward replied.

'And she walks so gracefully. No human could walk like that. Plus her eyes are gold.' Alice added.

Once again they were using the word "human" as if they weren't human.

'What are you guys saying? Are you saying she's one of _us_?' Emmett asked, putting emphasis on the word "us". What did he mean by "us"? Were they not normal?

'I'm unsure. Her heart is beating and everything, and she eats human food-'

'She _ate_ human food. Did you see her face when she ate that pizza?' Alice interrupted Edward.

'But she was eating just fine yesterday.' Bella objected.

'Yes, but yesterday the rings under her eyes were faint. Today they looked about twice as dark.' Edward argued.

I wish they'd shut up. I wasn't used to people talking about me, especially if they suspect I'm not human. Of course I was human! What else was there for me to be? This didn't make any sense at all. I didn't know they were _this_ observant.

'This doesn't make any sense.' Jasper piped up. He'd been silent for the past five minutes.

'I know. It's like she's developing or something.' Alice said.

_Developing? _Into what? A freak of nature? I wouldn't be surprised if I was.

'But how is that possible? If she is, shouldn't she be writhing in pain?' Edward questioned.

_Writhing in pain? _Okay, now I was scared. I really wish I knew what they were talking about. It'd be so much easier.

'Maybe...' Jasper paused.

'What?'

'Maybe... she's a half-breed.'

I was close to bursting out with laughter. _Half breed? _Of what? A fish?

'Impossible.' Bella said.

'Nothing's impossible in our world, Bells.' Alice replied.

'She can't be half and half. That doesn't make sense.' Bella said.

'Who are her parents?' Edward asked.

'I dunno. I don't think she has any.' Emmett said.

'Why isn't she telling us?' Alice asked, 'why doesn't she just say she's one of us?'

'Alice, I don't think she's even aware of what she could possibly be. We're reading too much into this. Maybe she's just a very unique human.' Bella said.

_Thank you! _Now will you stop talking about me like I'm a freak of nature? Even if I am?

I wished they'd hurry up and say what they mean by "us". Who knows? Maybe I am "one of them"? Even though I have no idea what they mean by that.

A few more minutes passed, and they continued to talk amongst themselves about me. I just gave up on trying to understand what they were talking about. There was really no point anymore.

When I walked away to head to my next class, I heard Emmett say,

'She is _very_ unique.'

('.')

I came home to find Georgia sitting down reading the newspaper. Funny, she didn't seem the type of person who liked to read.

'Why are you reading the newspaper?' I asked.

'I'm looking for a job, for you.' she replied, smiling evilly.

Of course.

'Why?'

'You still need to pay for that dent you put in my car.' she said.

'It was an accident! Do you expect me to get a job just to fix a tiny dent?' I said, exasperated.

'Well what do you suggest?' Georgia asked.

'I could fix it myself. If I can put a dent on your car I can probably fix it.' I shrugged.

'With what? Your bare hands?' she asked sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow.

'_What do you suggest?' _I mocked her.

'You don't honestly think you can get a dent out of my car with your bare hands?' she laughed.

'Do you have a better idea?' I asked.

She stayed silent.

'Exactly.'

I put my bag down and went straight outside to Georgia's car. Better now then later. Knowing myself I'd just do more damage to it.

The dent wasn't really _that_ big if you looked at it from a distance. You probably wouldn't even notice it was there if you were a fair distance away. Nevertheless, I lifted the hood of the car up, exposing all its tubes and wires.

Woops... where I'd grabbed the hood of the car I saw my fingers engraved upon the metal. Was I really that strong? Hmm... maybe Emmett wasn't so weak after all...

I found the lump on the hood, where the dent was. If I could engrave my fingers on the metal, pushing the dent out should be easy as.

Just as I was about to punch the lump of metal, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

It was Emmett.

'We didn't get a chance for a rematch.' he grinned.

I was surprised he was smiling at me. Shouldn't he be feeling uncomfortable?

'How dyou know where I live?' I asked, suspicious.

'I have my sources.' he smirked, 'how about that rematch?'

'Hang on.' I said, turning back to the car.

On instinct, I punched the lump of metal that was the dent. I didn't feel a thing... if I had my eyes closed I would have thought I was just punching air. The dent had vanished; it looked like there hadn't been a dent at all. I nodded, impressed with my ability.

'Ha, so much for getting a job.' I muttered, turning back to Emmett. He looked surprised.

'How did you do that?' he asked.

'Uhh... genes?' I shrugged. It could be true. For all I knew my father could have been a professional wrestler.

We stayed silent for a moment. Emmett looked deep in thought. I sighed.

'Listen... I'm sorry about this afternoon.' I said. He raised an eyebrow.

'Why?' he asked, confused.

'I made everybody feel uncomfortable.' I replied, surprised at his confusion.

'I wouldn't call it discomfort. It's more like... surprise I guess. Besides, it's us who should be sorry. _We _made _you _feel uncomfortable.' he said comfortingly. God, _why'd_ he have to be so cute?

'Let's just say we're all sorry.' I concluded. Emmett nodded in agreement.

'So, how bout that rematch?' he smiled.

'You're on.'

I found a large rock on the front lawn of our house, and we both sat down next to it.

'I won't go easy on you this time.' Emmett smiled evilly.

'I should think not.' I replied.

We grabbed each others hands. His hand was, again, very warm. Even warmer than it was yesterday.

'Okay... one, two three!' Emmett said.

I didn't even need to try. As soon as he said "three", I slammed his hand down onto the rock with so much force, that the rock literally cracked. There was a giant crack right where Emmett's hand was.

'Woops.' I said.

Okay... this wasn't humanly possible. How the hell did I do that? Only somebody who takes like... ten steroids a day would be able to do that. I hoped nobody particularly liked this rock.

'You can say that again.' Emmett said, grabbing his hand I slammed down with his other hand. I'd actually hurt him. My bad.

'Oh crap. I'm so sorry. You okay?' I asked.

'Yeah I'm fine.' he said, taken aback, 'just fine.'

'How did I do that?' I muttered to myself fast.

'I dunno. You actually _hurt_ me.' he said. Most people would say that in a cold tone, but he actually sounded impressed. Maybe he was actually a lot stronger than I had thought. But what did that make me?

'What's going on out here?' Georgia had appeared at the front porch of the house.

'Just a little arm wrestling.' Emmett said goofily.

'Oh, hello Emmett. When did you get here?' Georgia asked.

'Just a few minutes ago. I helped Skye fix your dent.' he chuckled.

'You suck, Emmett.' I pouted. He just grinned at me.

**Hiya! Sorry for the sudden ending. But I have to go. SLIPKNOT CONCERT!! Can't wait! Reviews will be very much appreciated. They make me happy. And if I'm happy, perhaps I'll update earlier? Eh? :)  
Naomi xxxx**


	8. Confessions

Hello my fellow Emmett-lovers

**Hello my fellow Emmett-lovers!  
I've hit 20 reviews. Yay! 23 to be precise. I'd like to thank **greenfieldnews, Lyndsey Cullen, OOHTHECLEVERNESSOFME, Sakura Tate **and **LawfullyDecietfulElly. **Sorry if I missed somebody. My mind is going crazy at the moment. **

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

_**2 weeks later**_

Well, 2 weeks have passed since I had my first day at Forks High. And it has been almost the best 2 weeks of my life! I've become good friends with the Cullen's, and when I arrived at school the day after I had made them uncomfortable, they acted as if it had never happened. Now they were treating me like a real friend. And I felt special.

Emmett and I had become really good friends. We laughed and joked almost all the time, and we had gotten to know each other a lot better. It was like I was born to be Emmett's friend, we were almost exactly alike.

Maybe I was hoping we could be more than just friends... maybe I wanted a little more after those two weeks, after getting to know him better...

But I knew Emmett was way too good for me. And I didn't mind just being friends, that much. He was a great person.

I kept in touch with Storm, of course. I emailed him at least once a day, and chatted to him online every night. Since I didn't need to sleep anymore, I had a lot of time on my hands. I never realized how much time sleeping actually wasted. If people didn't sleep, we wouldn't have trouble finishing homework assignments, or paperwork, or anything. That's why I suddenly started to get A's in everything.

So, everything was going just the way I wanted it to be. I made some great new friends; I had settled into my new home easily; my schoolwork was going great. What could possibly happen to mess all of that up?

('.')

_**Emmett's POV**_

As soon as I laid my eyes on her, I knew she was the one.

I was sitting on a plane in Australia, waiting to fly back to America. I visited Australia for some experimental hunting.

Kangaroos just weren't as good as grizzly's.

So there I was, sitting there next to a window, waiting. I had missed my family quite a bit. They weren't as... eager to experiment with different animals as I was. I didn't blame them, actually. Australia was very sunny; I had to wear full clothing just to walk around. Even a giant hat that made me look like such a goob. I laughed at myself every time I looked in the mirror.

Anyway... back to the plane...

I was just about to get up for a walk around, when somebody boarded the small plane. I didn't know what hit me... she was indescribable. I had never seen a human quite like her before. She couldn't be human... she was walking so gracefully. But she couldn't be one of us... she was tanned. And I could hear her heartbeat. Whoa... it was going way too fast. Maybe she'd been running?

She walked down the aisle of the plane, towards the seat near mine. I caught a closer glimpse of her face. Her hair was bronze, like Ed's, and it flowed down her back. Her eyes were shining gold, and she had purple rings shadowing them. Just like us.

It was probably just a coincidence. Maybe she was tired?

She sat down at her seat, and put her bag down. She was so cute... I wondered what her name was. Probably something beautiful...

Whoa... that felt weird. I never thought like that. This girl was something of an angel.

And she wasn't just a pretty face either. Well, pretty is definitely an understatement.

When the plane had taken off, she was talking to somebody on her laptop. She typed so fast... she wasn't even looking at the keyboard. Awesome.

'Hey Storm,' I heard her say. That voice... it was incredible. Were all human voices like that? I don't think so.

'I am a fish!' she blurted out.

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, quietly mind you so she wouldn't hear me. I'd never met anybody who had acted so... humorously in public. It looked like she didn't care what people thought.

That was a mere 2 weeks ago now. When we arrived in Port Angeles she disappeared, and I thought I'd never see her again. I was sort of depressed, even though I hadn't spoken a word to her. I wished I had.

But the most incredible thing happened. When I started school for the year 2 weeks ago, there was a new girl on the streets. Bella invited her to come to our table.

It was her. That beautiful, indescribable girl. She had moved to Forks. What a coincidence! I was so happy. She was just as cute as she was on that long plane ride.

Her name is Skye Hansen. I knew her name would be beautiful.

Ever since then we've become best friends. She is awesome, she goofs around, jokes, laughs, and she doesn't care what people say about her.

And she is incredibly strong. So strong in fact, she has beaten me at and arm wrestle. Twice. _And _she fixed a dent she made in Georgia's car. I know Georgia because she goes to Carlisle whenever she's sick. Or "sick".

Skye has been causing a lot of mysteries amongst my family. They all think she's a half breed. Half _vampire._ Because she suddenly hates human food, her purple rings are growing darker, and she can hear a lot more things than normal humans do. We're all convinced she's not a normal everyday human. But she's _not_ quite a vampire either. It's a complete mystery.

Nevertheless.... I think I'm falling in love with her. I'm trying my hardest not to, to keep her safe. But I think it's impossible. She is everything I've always dreamed of. I've been witnessing Edward and Bella together for fifty years, and Alice and Jasper even longer. I've always been sort of... envious. Sure, I was happy with my life and everything. But seeing everybody else in my coven with somebody else is kind of depressing sometimes.

But now that I've met Skye... I've been thinking differently. She is just like me... it's scary. I'm worried about her safety though. What if she isn't half vampire? What if she's just an incredibly unique human? What if I loose control around her and hurt her?

I should really stop worrying. She was too good for me. And besides... she didn't have a scent. So it was a lot easier for me.

I hadn't totally convinced myself, though. So I decided to talk to the only other vampire in the world to have fallen in love with a human. My brother, Edward.

It was a Saturday afternoon at our large house. Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme, Bella and Alice where out shopping and Jasper was in the forest hunting. This was the one time I could get Ed alone.

I knocked on his door.

'Yes, Emmett?' his voice rang clear in my head. I opened his door and entered his room. He was sitting on his couch, reading some book.

'Reading _again_?' I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me.

'Is that all you came to tell me?' he said.

'Why dyou bother asking these questions, Ed. You know what's going through my mind.' I sighed, sitting down next to him on the couch.

'On the contrary. I've been too bust reading to pay attention to your thoughts lately, Emmett. And it's _Edward._' he reminded me. I ignored it. He knew better than to correct my nickname for him.

'Well then _Edward_,' I started, 'I wanted to talk to you about Skye.'

He smirked. Argh, damn him and his smugness. He knows I'm new to this sort of thing.

'Oh really?' he said, folding his arms. Damn you Ed, damn you.

'What about Skye?' he asked, ignoring my cursed thoughts.

'I'm just gonna get straight to the point here Ed. No stalling,' I said, 'I think I'm falling in love with her, Ed.'

I ran my fingers through my curly hair stressfully. This was a new feeling to me.

'I thought this might happen.' Edward said thoughtfully. Of course, he always knew everything.

'You've been through this, Ed. With Bella, fifty years ago. When she was still human,' I started, 'what should I do?'

Edward stayed silent for a moment, and then said, 'I think in this case it's a little different.'

'Different? In what way?' I asked.

'Well, we're not actually sure if she's human yet. For all we know she could be some freak of nature.' he said. I winced.

'Don't say that, Ed.' I said painfully.

'Oh, sorry.' he apologized.

Sometimes Ed didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

'Nothing else peculiar has happened,' he went on, 'not since the purple rings she has went darker during her first week here. Maybe we were overreacting.'

I could tell he was trying to make up for what he said. I decided to let it go.

'Maybe,' I said.

'So... when did you realize you were falling in love with her?' he asked curiously.

'Well... it's sort of been happening gradually ever since I met her. The more I get to know her, the more I love her.' I confessed. You know, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, talking like this to somebody else.

'Yes... that's exactly what happened with Bella and I. But I will warn you... just keep it the way it is at the moment. Leave it for a few more weeks,' he said, 'then when you're ready, you should talk to her. Alone.'

Damn, Ed was good with advice.

'Yes, I know.' he said. Well... he was back to reading my thoughts again.

'Okay... I'll give it a bit more time. It will probably kill me... but it is for Skye's sake.' I agreed, 'but you must promise me something.'

'Yes?'

'Let's keep this conversation to ourselves.'

**Did you like Emmett's POV? Review!**


	9. Fire

**Hi everybody! Thanks for your great reviews from **Rock'xanne, OOHTHECLEVERNESSOFME **and** kristiannnn. **  
The teachers are on strike today, so therefore I have the day off! You can thank my teachers for the very quick update. **

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

_So, everything was going just the way I wanted it to be. I made some great new friends; I had settled into my new home easily; my schoolwork was going great. What could possibly happen to mess all of that up? _

I really should not have said that. Just about every time somebody says "What could go wrong?" something bad happens straight afterwards. It's just fate, I guess.

Saturday. My favourite day of the week. But it was the first day, of the rest of my life.

It was about 8:00 am, Georgia and Gary were at work, and I was home alone. My throat was burning. Literally, it was burning. I hadn't eaten a thing since that day I ate the pizza at school. I just couldn't eat anymore. I had no idea what I was supposed to do about the burning feeling in my throat. I couldn't drink anything either.

I left my room and went to the bathroom to brush my hair, as per-usual. I don't know why I still brushed my hair; it never gets messed up anymore. I guess it's from force of habit, I suppose.

I got my brush out of the drawer in the bathroom, and glanced at myself in the mirror.

I gasped in horror. Then I screamed.

My face was pale. I was white as snow. There wasn't the usual flush of red on my cheeks. My tan was gone. I looked all over my arms and legs. They were pale too. No tan-line, no redness, nothing. I was completely, pale white.

What in the world just happened? Where was my tan? It couldn't just disappear overnight! I hadn't felt anything all night. What did this mean? Were the Cullen's right? Was I actually... _developing into something_?

But the question is... what were they talking about when they mentioned that? What did they think I was developing into? By then I was pretty sure I was a freak of nature.

I looked into the mirror again, more closely this time. _Please not the eyes, _I thought, _please don't change._

My eyes were still gold. Phew. False alarm.

My throat suddenly gave a heaving burn. I heard somebody at the door a few metres away. As soon as I heard them, as soon as my throat burned, my eyes made a flash of blood red. For a split second, my eyes had gone red. An evil red.

I placed my hand on my chest, trying not to faint. _What was all this?_ Why was my throat suddenly burning like this? Why did my eyes go red? And why was my tan gone?!

There was a knock at the door. I could smell something... it smelt delicious. It was like a fragrant perfume. I wanted to know what it was.

I opened the door to come face to face with Jason Shipman, the guy who talked to me on my first day. As soon as I opened the door, the fragrant smell wafted up my nose. What _was_ that smell?

'Hi Jason.' I croaked. It was hard to talk with a burnt in your throat.

'Hiya Skye. I just came by to give you this.' Jason smiled, handing me a piece of paper. I looked at it; it was an invitation to a start-of-term party.

'Oh a party?' I asked, trying to sound casual.

'Yeah... It's at my house next week. You wanna come?' he asked eagerly.

'I'll think about it,' I said, 'it's pretty busy around here at the moment.' I lied. Jason nodded.

'Okay,' he said, 'are you feeling okay?' he added.

_You don't know the half of it._

'.. Yes... why?' I asked suspiciously.

'You are _really_ pale. You should see a doctor or something.' he suggested.

'I'm fine, Jason. Really.' I lied again.

'If you say so. Let me know if you can come.' he finished. He gave me a friendly wink and walked off.

As he left, the fragrant smell vanished. Was that scent _Jason_? Why did I suddenly find him so... tempting?

Ew! That sounded so gross. Did I actually want to... _bite_ him? Oh god. There was definitely something up. I shut the door and put the invite in my pocket.

I went back to the bathroom to examine myself again. If Jason could notice a change, then there was something weird going on. Usually nobody noticed if my physical features changed.

Luckily my eyes were gold again. I hoped they didn't turn red in front of Jason. That'd be a bit awkward.

I couldn't believe how pale I was. I don't think I've ever been this pale in my life, even when I was born. I've always been known for my tan. What will I be known as now? The really, really pale chick? Whose eyes went red every few minutes? I hope not.

What was happening to me? I didn't know much about the human body, but I knew enough to know that this isn't what you'd call normal. If people get a tan, they usually stay that way. They don't just all of a sudden turn pale white overnight.

Maybe it was something very rare? Maybe I had some sort of uncommon sickness?

Before I could ponder any longer, I screamed again. Louder this time.

It all happened so fast.

My body went rigid. I couldn't move an inch. My bones were frozen solid. I stumbled to the cold, tiled floor of the bathroom, hitting my head on the cabinet on my way down.

I was completely helpless. What was I do to? What was wrong with me?

Ouch! My ... my bones were on fire! It felt like there were crackling flames, licking and eating my bones alive, charring my capillaries. I screamed again at the top of my lungs, wishing for it to stop. But I wasn't going to give up without a fight. I forced my mouth shut, and kept completely still. Maybe if I didn't move the burning fire would go away.

It only lasted for ten more seconds, before the fires in my skin ceased to eat me raw. I felt back to normal again, like nothing happened. I shook my head, and stood up gracefully again. I looked in the mirror. Nothing had changed at all since I looked at myself last. Yes, I was still pale white, but the fires hadn't done anything.

What had just happened? I really needed some professional help.

That's when I decided to call Doctor Cullen.

**I know it was shorter than usual... but it was a quick update, you gotta admit! Do you like?**


	10. Doctor's Appointment

**Howdy!  
I know I updated the story really quick last time... but I hate it when I have to wait for weeks just for somebody to update their story. I also hate it when the chapter turns out to be like, 100 words long. You gotta admit that sucks. So I update fairly quick, as to not keep people waiting.  
Thanks to **Shara2007, Lyndsey Cullen, Rock'xanne, katie** and **OOHTHECLEVERNESSOFME **for your supportive reviews. Thanks to everybody I've reached 30 reviews already. :]**

**Up to Chapter 10! Wheee!! **

('.')

It wasn't hard to find Doctor Cullen's calling card. If anybody lived with Georgia, they'd know she kept it under her pillow.

Nah just joking. It was in her drawer. But it was separated from all the other junk in her drawer. I should be very concerned for Gary...

I dialled his number, hoping he was available. If he was the father of the Cullen's, surely he'd know what they mean when they say "one of us"? I doubt there's any other doctor who'd know. Doctor Cullen was my only hope.

'Hello, Doctor Cullen's office.' came a symphonic male's voice. I knew immediately this was Doctor Cullen.

'Oh thank god,' I muttered, 'hello I'd like to make an appointment.' I said politely, but fast.

'May I ask with whom I am speaking?' he asked with equal politeness.

'Skye Hansen.' I said, trying to calm down a little.

'Ah, Miss Hansen.' he agreed, 'I've heard a lot about you. When would you like the appointment?'

'As soon as possible.' I proclaimed. My throat's burn increased as I said this.

'Hmmm... would three o'clock be an appropriate time?' he asked after a few seconds.

'Yes that's fine. I'm guessing you don't need to ask where I live?' I laughed. Georgia probably fake's sick just to see Doctor Cullen. No doubt he'd already memorized our address. Even if it wasn't deliberate.

'No, Miss Smith has made sure of that.' he returned the laugh.

'Thanks heaps.' I said.

'I shall see you at three, Miss Hansen.' Doctor Cullen concluded.

'Later.'

('.')

Doctor Cullen arrived right on three o'clock.

And I definitely knew what Georgia meant when she said he was beautiful. Because he _was_.

In fact, beautiful was an understatement.

Georgia is finishing work in about fifteen minutes, so she'll probably come home when Doctor Cullen is still here. This should be interesting.

He seemed a little surprised when I opened the door to let him in. Probably on account of how pale I was. I was surprised I wasn't reflecting light yet.

'My goodness you're pale, Miss Hansen.' he said worriedly as he followed me into the dining room.

'Yes, it scared the hell outta me when I woke up.' I agreed, sitting down.

'What seems to be the problem, Miss Hansen?' Doctor Cullen asked, also sitting down and putting his bag on the table. I didn't want to think about what was in that bag.

'Call me Skye.' I started, 'well... this morning my throat started burning.'

Doctor Cullen raised an eyebrow.

'Burning?'

'Yeah... like fire.'

'Have you lost your voice recently?' he asked.

'No.'

'Have you been raising your voice lately?'

'Not that I'm aware of.'

'Hmm...' he thought for a second, 'maybe an allergic reaction? Have you tried anything new in the past week? Any different foods?'

I shook my head, 'No. To be honest... I haven't eaten in two weeks.'

Doctor Cullen's eyes widened a little.

'Two weeks? Surely not. Why haven't you been eating? Maybe this is why your throat is burning.'

'Well...' I hesitated, 'I'm put off food now. All food I've tried lately has tasted like dirt.'

Doctor Cullen looked at me curiously. No, he _glared_ at me curiously. When I said the word "dirt" he straightened up in his chair a little.

'Dirt?' he questioned

'Dirt.' I confirmed.

He scratched his chin.

'I'll just do a little check up to see your general health.' he said after a few seconds, and reached into his bag. He pulled out a stethoscope. I'd always hated those things when I was little... it was always freezing cold against my chest.

But this time when he placed it on my chest, it felt completely normal. It wasn't cold or anything. In fact, it was actually quite warm. Odd.

'Hmm... your heartbeat is very fast. Twice as fast as the usual human heartbeat. Do you exercise often?' he asked.

'Not in general. Only in gym class.' I replied simply.

He pulled the stethoscope away from my chest and put it back into his bag. Then he pulled out a thermometer to check my temperature. These things didn't worry me.

When he checked my temperature with the electric thermometer, it beeped wildly. Was there something wrong? Was I too hot?

'What is it Doctor Cullen?' I asked.

'Call me Carlisle.' he said, checking the thermometer.

'What's my temperature?'

'Minus ten degrees.'

My mouth dropped. _Minus ten degrees? _How could anybody be that cold? I didn't even feel cold! I felt positively warm. What was going on?

'What?' I gasped.

Carlisle put his hand to my forehead.

'Yes, you're very cold.' he confirmed.

I concentrated on breathing steadily. I couldn't possibly be that cold. Wouldn't I be on the brink of death if I was that cold?

Carlisle put the thermometer away.

'Do you have any other symptoms?' he asked calmly.

'Two, actually,' I said.

'Such as?'

'Well... I can't sleep anymore.'

'What do you mean by that exactly?'

'I mean, I physically can't sleep. And the funny thing is I'm not tired at all. I haven't slept for about two weeks and I feel fine.' I explained.

Carlisle's eyes widened again. He seemed amazed about something.

'So you cannot sleep. What was the other symptom?' he asked.

'Ugh. This happened right before I called you, Carlisle,' I started, 'I was just fine, in the bathroom, then suddenly my whole body just froze and I fell to the floor.'

Carlisle leaned forward slightly.

'And it felt like I was on fire.'

Whatever Carlisle was thinking I might have, that sentence confirmed it. He nodded to himself, breathing deeply and calmly.

'What's wrong with me, doctor?' I asked hopelessly.

'I'm afraid I cannot say right at this moment. But I do have a few questions for you.'

'Fire away.'

'Firstly... how old are you?'

'Seventeen.'

'And when is your eighteenth birthday?'

I counted the days in my head. My birthday was a week from today. Wow, I didn't even notice.

'In a week's time.'

Carlisle nodded.

'When did you last have your menstrual cycle?' he asked suddenly. I almost burst out laughing. But I decided not to, because this was very serious.

I again, counted the days in my head.

Oh god. Oh god! It should have happened two weeks ago!

'Oh crap... it's two weeks late!' I said, astonished. How could that be? I'm a virgin, so I wasn't pregnant. Why was I late?

'I see.' Carlisle said, nodding again as if there wasn't anything strange.

'What is going on?' I breathed.

'I'm not 100% sure at this point in time,' he said, 'but I must advise you not go to school this week. Do you understand? Do _not_ attend school this week.' he demanded.

I decided not to question this. I knew he wouldn't tell me why, so I just nodded and left it at that.

'I'm not.... _dying_ am I?' I asked for assurance. Carlisle smiled.

'No, you are not dying Skye. You are very healthy.'

'Huh?' I asked. How could I be healthy when my heartbeat was going twice as fast, my temperature was minus ten degrees, I didn't sleep, I couldn't eat food and my menstrual cycle was late? Ugh, I felt weird.

'Don't worry about a thing, Skye. I assure you, you are okay.' he said comfortingly, putting a hand on my knee.

Before I could answer, I heard somebody at the door. Again, I smelt that wonderful, fragrant smell. It was better this time, more appealing. My throat burned again rapidly, and my nostrils flared. And, to my surprise, a growl escaped my lips. I immediately put a hand to my mouth, shocked.

Carlisle seemed completely at ease.

'Calm yourself, Skye. I'm guessing Mrs White has arrived home.' he said.

Why did I growl? Was that scent Georgia? Was it Georgia who smelled so good? But Jason smelt like that too... why was everybody smelling like that? My world was turning upside down!

'Skye, you here?' Georgia called as she entered the house. The scent thickened in the air, and my mouth watered a little. Wait... why did I feel... _thirsty?_ My throat was burning with thirst. I had no idea what was going on. I was off the point of insanity.

'I'm in here.' I called back. Georgia came into the dining room, and saw me and Doctor Cullen sitting down together. Her face went bright red when she laid her eyes on Carlisle.

'Afternoon, Georgia.' he said pleasantly, flashing his brilliant white teeth.

'Oh... good afternoon Doctor Cullen. Is Skye okay?' she asked, not taking her eyes off him.

'Yes, she's fine. Just not feeling too well at the moment. I advise for you to keep her home this week, and not send her to school. It will be better that way.' Carlisle explained.

'Oh well... if you say so, doctor. What's wrong, Skye?'

'Uhh... throat... problems.' I said, not growling this time.

'You poor thing. Should she be getting plenty of sleep?' Georgia questioned. I almost laughed.

'Not particularly. But it might help.' Carlisle grinned, grabbing his bag and standing up. He glanced my way and winked at me.

'Okay. Thank you very much, Doctor Cullen. May I have the bill?' Georgia asked.

'I can pay, Georgia. I was the one who called.' I suggested.

'Nonsense. How much?' Georgia asked Carlisle.

'This one's on the house.' he smiled, at with a smile, he showed himself out the door.

**Revieewww! I'm getting close to the revelation of the plot!**


	11. Revelations

**Hi everybody.  
I'm not feeling 100% at the moment. Just found out I got stabbed in the back from somebody I thought was my friend. Don't you hate it when that happens?  
But it shall not interrupt my writing! Thanks to **OOHTHECLEVERNESSOFME, Squishfie for your two reviews, vvvvvvvvvv, Rock'xanne **and** katie. **Your reviews made me feel better.  
Sorry for the absence of Emmett in the last chapter. But I think this chapter will make up for it.**

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

_**Emmett's POV**_

Ah Saturday. In my opinion, the best day of the week. No boring old school, no homework (occasionally) and hunting!

But also, it's the worst day of the week. Because I don't get to see Skye. When I'm not around her, I feel kind of anxious; on edge. With her around, I feel like myself. She's so much like me in every way possible. Well, except for the fact that she's a girl. But that's besides the point.

I know the obvious solution. Why don't I go over her house for the day? Well, because I've done it every other weekend up to this point. I don't want her to think I'm some sort of stalker. I know it was stupid to think that, but I didn't want to ruin my chances. Who knows? Maybe she might, some day, feel the same way about me. I won't get my hopes up.

So there I was, sitting in our living room, motionless and listening to the sounds around me. I could hear Ed and Bells talking up in their room. Alice and Jasper were in the living room with me, reading text books for school. Honestly, does anybody in this house _ever_ stop reading?

I was officially bored. I didn't get bored much; I usually found ways to entertain myself. But this particular Saturday was as boring as sitting through Trig. Which, mind you, was _very_ boring. In fact, I would rather sit through Trig than be here right now. At least there would be something there to keep my mind from thinking about _her_.

I heard a phone ring upstairs. No doubt it was Carlisle's phone; some shmo asking for an appointment. Half the people who ever call for an appointment with Carlisle aren't actually sick; they just want to look at him for forty-five minutes. That's how I knew Skye's carer, Georgia. She was a regular caller.

'Hello, Doctor Cullen's office.' Carlisle said professionally. So different from his normal, casual voice.

'Oh thank god,' a girl said, 'hello I'd like to make an appointment.'

Hang on... I know that voice! It sounds slightly different on the phone, but it is definitely Skye. Why was she calling Carlisle? Was she hurt?

'May I ask with whom I am speaking?' Carlisle asked.

'Skye Hansen.' Skye said fast. She sounded so sweet over the phone...

'Ah, Miss Hansen,' Carlisle said, 'I've heard a lot about you. When would you like the appointment?'

'As soon as possible.' she replied. She sounded really urgent... what was wrong? Had something happened to her?

'Would three o'clock be an appropriate time?'

'Yes that's fine. I'm guessing you don't need to ask where I live?' Skye laughed. Well, at least she still had her humour.

'No, Miss Smith has made sure of that.' Carlisle laughed.

'Thanks heaps.'

'I shall see you at three, Miss Hansen.'

'Later.' Skye said, and I heard the dial tone.

At that point I was more than anxious. I was fearful. What had happened to Skye that made her sound so urgent? Was it serious? Or just a headache?

No, Skye doesn't seem the kind of person who calls a doctor just because of a headache. And she could have called any doctor in Forks... but she decided to call Carlisle. Was it something to do with our suspicion? About her, perhaps, being... half-vampire? If I could, I would have felt very nauseous at that point.

'Did you hear that?' Alice asked, closing her textbook.

'Yeah.' I said nervously.

'Calm down, Emmett. She's probably fine.' I heard Bella say from upstairs.

'How can you be so sure?' I asked.

'No seriously, she's fine. She didn't look any different.' Alice said calmly, opening her textbook again.

'You knew?' I asked, a little annoyed.

'Hey don't get all weird with me, Emmett. I only just saw it.' she said, putting her hands up defensively.

'Are you sure she didn't look any different?' I asked anxiously.

'Well...' Alice thought, 'she did look a little pale. It was still blurry though, so she's still human.'

_Still human, _I thought. So she thought she was eventually going to just... turn into one of us? Just like that?

'She looked pale?' I asked, 'do you know what that could mean?'

'You're so paranoid, Emmett.' Jasper sighed exasperatedly.

'You would be too if it was Alice.' I answered without thinking. Jasper stayed silent.

'Yeah give him a break, Jasper,' Edward's voice sounded from upstairs, 'I know how you feel, Emmett. You have no idea how it felt after I found Bella almost dead on the floor of that dance studio fifty years ago.'

Ugh, that night wasn't very pleasant at all. I try not to think about it, mostly.

'Thanks, Ed.' I said.

'Edward.' he corrected.

'Edward.'

We stayed silent for a moment. My fists, I found, were clenched tight on my knees. They were trembling. I've never been this worried in my life. It was odd. I mean, whoever said that Skye was in serious danger? Maybe she just hit her head or something? But for some reason... I just had the feeling that this was major. That this was something very important. I cannot explain how I knew... I just did.

'She's okay, Emmett. Really.' Alice said comfortingly. I lowered my head and looked at the floor.

'I sure hope so.'

Three hours later, I was still sitting in the living room, worrying. I knew it was stupid to be worrying so much... but it was hard. Well, what would you do if there was a chance somebody you loved was hurt? Exactly.

Carlisle appeared at the living room door, holding his bag.

'I'm off to Miss Hansen's house.' he informed.

'Come straight back when you're finished.' I demanded. Carlisle smiled.

'I'm sure she's fine, Emmett. If she wasn't she'd have called the emergency number. Yes, I will come straight back and tell you what is the problem.' he said soothingly.

'Thanks Carlisle.' I said, smiling back.

He nodded and walked out the door.

('.')

It felt like I'd been waiting for hours for Carlisle to get back. Why is it that when you're having fun, time goes quicker... but when you're waiting for something major... it never comes?! It's so damn frustrating! Ugh.

'Calm down, Emmett.' Ed said from somewhere, hearing my thoughts. I always forget I'm not alone in my head.

I was still sitting in the living room when Carlisle finally got home an hour later. I had relaxed my fists a little... I didn't want to accidentally do any damage to anything. But compared to Skye's incredible strength, I was a little girl.

'What happened? Is she okay?' I asked immediately as Carlisle appeared in the living room.

'She is fine. Quite healthy, actually.' he said, with an amused expression upon his face.

'Then what's the problem? _Is there_ a problem?' I asked. Surely Skye wouldn't have rung Carlisle up for nothing?

'I wouldn't describe it as a problem, exactly,' Carlisle pondered, 'more of a ... technicality.'

'_What_ then?' I asked anxiously.

Carlisle took a deep breath, which was pretty pointless. He was obviously about to announce something big. I braced myself.

'Skye Hansen is, indeed, half-vampire.'

My jaw dropped.

**Cliff hanger. Sorry, I couldn't resist.  
Review? I'm two reviews off 40. They'll help me feel better. I'm revealing the plot in the next chapter, I hope.**


	12. The Half Vampire

**Hello fellow Emmett-lovers.  
Sorry for the late update, I've been so busy lately! It's almost the end of the school year... and plus I'm going on a trip to South Korea for school in the summer, so I have to get my passport and all that crap outta the way. Honestly, I never knew it was so much work just to go overseas.  
Thanks to **LawfullyDecietfulElly, katie, Rock'xanne, emmettxx (new reviewer!), OOHTHECLEVERNESSOFME **and** Squishfie **for your supportive reviews.  
I know Emmett's reaction was pretty over-the-top... but you'd be surprised what love can do to some people. **

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

_**Skye's POV**_

I don't get it.

Shouldn't Doctor Cullen have given me some sort of medication or something? I mean, he can't expect me to just sit around my joint for a week, randomly writhing in pain.

Wait a second...

_Writhing in pain._

Flashback alert! I remember Edward saying something on my second day at school, when I had left out of embarrassment.

'_If she is, shouldn't she be writhing in pain?'_

That was when somebody suggested I was developing into something. Were they right? Was I developing into something? Wasn't I human anymore? That couldn't be true! I felt human, I still looked human. Well... kind of.

Whatever they thought was happening to me... I think they were right. Because I _was_ writhing in pain. And no doubt, it will happen again soon. Very soon.

I felt sort of frustrated. Doctor Cullen didn't tell me anything. He must have had some idea, surely? It certainly looked like he knew what was going on. Why didn't he tell me anything? He seemed so casual when I growled when Georgia came home. I don't know about anybody else, but I know that human's who growl at other human's aren't exactly sane. He seemed so laid back after I growled. Like he knew it was going to happen.

I hated being left in the dark. Especially if there was a chance I was transforming into some freak of nature. I needed to talk to somebody who knew what was going on. This has gone on for too long now, I need to know what's happening to me. I'm going insane.

Right at that moment, there was a knock at the door. I could recognize that scent anywhere.

('.')

_**Emmett's POV**_

I had seen it coming, I knew that much. We all knew that Skye was... unique. We all knew she wasn't quite human.

But hearing the words from Carlisle's mouth just made it seem so... bizarre. Coincidentally, the girl I meet and fall in love with, out of all the girls in the world, just happened to be the _only_ half vampire in existence. I didn't even know half vampires could exist. How did Carlisle know she was half and half?

'_What_?' I gaped after Carlisle said those few life-changing words.

'Are you sure?' Alice asked, appearing at the living-room door.

'Certain,' Carlisle nodded, 'but she won't be half-vampire for much longer.'

'What do you mean, not for much longer?' I asked.

'I mean... she's only going to stay half-vampire for a week longer.' Carlisle replied.

'That doesn't make much sense.' Bella said. Everybody had appeared in the living room to listen to Carlisle.

'How do you know, Carlisle? There's never been a half-vampire in existence.' Edward asked.

'That's where you're wrong, Edward,' Carlisle said, 'I happened to come across a half-vampire during my travels.'

I raised an eyebrow. He never told us about this.

'You _did_?'

'Yes,' Carlisle said, 'and I couldn't resist taking some research. Funnily enough, Skye is having the exact same symptoms as he did when he was eighteen.'

'Who was he?' Jasper asked.

'His name was Jafar. But that doesn't matter. The point is, Skye is on the verge of becoming a fully-fledged vampire in only a few days.' Carlisle said.

'Okay now I'm confused.' Bella said. Amen to that.

Carlisle took a deep, patient breath.

'I'll tell you exactly what becomes of human's who are born half-vampire,' he said, 'firstly, Skye's father, whoever he may be, is definitely a vampire.'

'How do you know it's her dad? Her mother could have been the vampire.' Alice asked.

'Female vampires cannot conceive a child. You know that, Alice,' Carlisle raised an eyebrow, 'so yes, it is her father.'

'So what happened to her mother?' Jasper asked curiously.

'Ah now this is interesting,' Carlisle started, 'Jafar told me that he was in his mother's womb for the total of twelve months.'

'_Twelve months?_' I gasped.

'That's right. It takes a lot longer for a half-vampire foetus to develop. But the way the foetus is born is the more... surprising part.'

'In what way?' Edward asked. He seemed very interested in the conversation.

'Well, after the twelve months in which the foetus is developing, it becomes quite vicious. When it decides to be born, it chews it's way out of it's mother's womb.'

My eyes widened in astonishment. Skye _chewed_ her way out of her mother? I find that very hard to believe.

'_Chews_? Oh that poor mother.' Alice gasped.

'Yes, it would be quite a horrific experience. Of course, the mother dies after the foetus is born. Jafar told me that his mother was on the verge of death only weeks after she found herself pregnant.'

'So Skye was born half-vampire,' I said, 'but how is she developing into a full vampire? It doesn't make any sense.'

'That's an interesting question, Emmett. You see, when a half-vampire reaches the month in which he or she turns eighteen, they start to change. Because they are becoming an adult, all their vampiric genes take over their human ones. Eventually they are only left with vampiric genes, 'Carlisle explained intensely, 'at the exact minute in which Skye turns eighteen, she will become a fully-fledged vampire.'

Oh god. But Skye's birthday was in only a week's time! I only had one more week left with the half-human Skye I loved?

'Will she change at all?' Edward asked.

'Mostly just her appearance,' Carlisle replied simply, 'but all of that has almost been complete. When I arrived at her house she was just as pale as us, and stunningly more beautiful.'

How could Skye be more beautiful than she already was? That was something else I was finding hard to believe.

'Will she become a vicious newborn like everybody else?' Jasper asked.

'That part I'm not sure of.' Carlisle said, 'when I was at her appointment, her carer arrived home. Most newborns wouldn't hesitate on ripping her apart limb from limb. But all that Skye did was growl. She seemed quite surprised by it, actually.'

I almost laughed at the thought of Skye growling. Especially at Georgia.

'But she isn't a vampire yet. She could be different when she turns eighteen.' Bella said.

'Yes, that's what I'm unsure of.'

This was all so overwhelming. Apart from the angst for Skye, I was also sort of happy. If Skye is going to become a vampire like us, like me, I wouldn't have to worry about hurting her if... if we end up together. I won't get my hopes up.

'How does she transform?' Edward asked.

'Well, it happens gradually throughout the week prior to the eighteenth birthday. Skye's transformation is already in progress. She told me that just this morning, her body went rigid and froze. She told me it felt like she was on fire.'

'_What_?!' I said immediately after I heard the word "fire".

Skye was in pain? I knew exactly how that sort of pain felt, having gone through it for three days straight once before. And it was agony. I don't want to think about Skye going through it too.

'Calm yourself, Emmett. She's an amazingly strong girl. It only lasts for mere seconds.'

'Will it happen again?' I asked anxiously.

'Most definitely. It happens at least three to four times a day before the birthday.' Carlisle replied.

'Four times a day?' I repeated worriedly. Skye could be writhing in pain right now!

'Yes. But you have to admit, it's much better than three days straight.' Carlisle said. Everybody nodded immediately in agreement.

'Will there be any other changes?' Jasper asked.

'Well... her hair will most likely change colour. No other _major_ changes. Except maybe her diet.'

Her hair? It'll change colour? But I don't want Skye's beautiful, bronze hair to change colour! I love her hair; I don't want it to change! What if she goes blonde?

'Jafar said his hair turned bronze, so I'm not sure if Skye's hair will change. We'll just have to wait and see.' Carlisle added. He must have seen the look on my face. Well, I guess that's a bit of relief. Just a bit, though.

'Somebody should go and stay with her this week,' Carlisle suggested, 'I don't think she'll be able to go through this alone. She may be strong, but she's still human. She'll need support.'

Everybody looked at me. God, I loved this family.

'Emmett, dyou mind taking a week off school?' Carlisle asked, smirking.

'No.' I said immediately. School was beginning to become so boring.

'Good,' Carlisle smiled, 'I suggest you go around there soon. I suspect she's missing you.' he winked. I saw Ed smirk at me.

'And... I think you should be the one to tell her what she is.' Carlisle added thoughtfully. I thought that would be the case. I was hesitant. How would Skye react?

'Don't worry, Emmett. You're definitely the person to tell Skye. We're not saying you have to tell her today, just soon enough.' Carlisle said, trying to calm me down a little.

'Okay,' I said, 'I'll look after her this week.'

**Do you like? I'm almost up to 50 reviews! I'll update sooner this time, I promise. I've had a lot of people adding my story to their alert list, but they haven't reviewed yet! Please? Thanks. *smiles***


	13. Pure Agony

**Over 50 reviews! YAY. I'm a review addict, in case you haven't noticed. Hehehe.  
****I got seven reviews in just one night. I feel so special! Thank you to **emmettxx, coco swift, Sakura Tate, OOHTHECLEVERNESSOFME, PanicSweetKiss, All The Pretty Horses **and** Squishfie** for your reviews. I don't think I've thanked this many people at once before.  
Sorry this update took a while. I'm still busy with the whole Korea trip thing. You have no idea how much crap you have to go through just to get a damn passport. xD Don't even get me started on the photo.  
Enough about me. On with the story!**

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

_**Skye's POV**_

_Right at that moment, there was a knock at the door. I could recognize that scent anywhere. _

I was waiting for Emmett to come visit me. He had every other Saturday, why not today? And I needed some serious comfort right now; it felt like another fire-attack was coming on.

Oh crap I shouldn't have said that.

Again, right at that moment, my body froze and went rigid again. I collapsed to the floor, preparing myself for the worst.

Oh, it was worse all right.

The fire arrived half a second after I fell to the floor, and it was agony. Pure agony. It was twice as bad as last time. I tried not to scream, but the pain was way too intense. I couldn't help letting a loud scream escape my lips.

_No, not with Emmett here! _I thought. Surely he could hear me screaming. I really wished he wasn't there to hear it. I didn't want to see the look on his face.

Suddenly, I felt my heart tingle a little bit. It was the only part of my body that wasn't burning. It twitched a little, like it was fighting against the fire that was trying to eat my body raw. Come on, my little heart, you can do it! I don't think my support helped much.

'Skye?!' I could hear Emmett a few feet away from me. My eyes were blinded by the pain, so I couldn't see him. But I could tell he wasn't far away. The pain in his voice was evident.

'Make it stop!' I cried, waiting for the tears to come. But they didn't, my eyes stayed dry. Hmm... that's odd.

He lifted my head off the ground, and cradled it in his warm, firm hands. I could literally feel his breath on my face; he was only inches from me. If I wasn't in complete and utter agony I would have really cherished that moment.

My heart twitched again, a little harder this time, and the fire suddenly extinguished from my veins. It was all over... for now.

I sighed with relief; I'd never suffered pain that intense before. Apart from the last time it happened, but after what I had just experienced, that time felt like a walk in the park.

My vision blurred, and then my eyes focused so I could see where I was. I had completely forgotten where I was. I was in the middle of the kitchen floor, and Emmett was sitting right next to me, still cradling my head in his hands. His breathing was staggered, and the look on his face was indescribable. It was a look of shear horror.

We sat there on the kitchen floor, silent as mice. He didn't need to say anything for me to know how scared he was. I'd never seen him like this, it _hurt_ to see him like this. It was horrible! I never realized how much I really cared about him.

'Well that was certainly... eventful.' I croaked after about two minutes.

'Are you okay?' Emmett asked with such care I didn't even know he had.

'Uhh... it's hard to say really.' I said, putting my hand to my forehead. My head really hurt.

I sat up, struggling a little, so I could see Emmett a little better. He looked very tense, and his jaw was clenched tight. Every time I moved he would take a deep breath. Did he really care that much about me?

'I'm sorry, Emmett.' I apologized, looking into his gorgeous eyes.. He raised an eyebrow.

'Why?' he asked, confused.

'I'm sorry for scaring you.' I said, trying to get up.

'You don't need to apologize, Skye,' Emmett said, helping me up with him, 'it's not your fault.'

We both got to our feet. He was very careful when he touched me. He didn't need to be, he knew I was stronger than him. Somehow.

'It hurt so much. Will it happen again? What's happening to me?' I asked desperately. I knew that he knew what was going on. All the Cullen's knew what was going on, I could tell. And Doctor Cullen didn't even tell me anything!

'You'll be fine, Skye.' Emmett said calmly.

Why didn't he just tell me what was going on? I can hear in his tone that he knows more than I do. Maybe he didn't want to tell me. Maybe it was that bad.

'It just hurt _so_ much.' I said worriedly, 'you have no idea.'

'I think I might have some idea.' Emmett replied. Before I could ask what he meant, he pulled me into one of his bear hugs. His embrace was tighter than most hugs, a sign of distress I imagine.

'It's gonna be okay, Skye. I promise.'

('.')

_**Emmett's POV**_

After the eventful conversation we all had with Carlisle, I was determined to see Skye and check that she's okay. I know she'll be okay physically, but what about emotionally? I hate to see poor Skye in pain. And I definitely knew the pain she was going through right now. So I had to see her.

'Remember Emmett, take it slow. Don't just blurt it out when she's not prepared.' Carlisle said minutes ago. I knew what he meant; it was going to be some ride for Skye when I tell her she's going to be a vampire. And she's already about three-quarters of the way there now. Poor, poor Skye. She didn't choose this. She didn't choose to be half vampire all her life, then suddenly go through such agony that she'll probably want somebody to kill her. Ugh... that was a really bad thought.

It took me only seconds to arrive at her house. I could smell her, for the first time. I guessed us full-vampires couldn't smell half-vampires. But now that Skye is almost there, she has a distinct scent. And she smells gorgeous. Better than a human's scent, any day. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

I heard the first few of Skye's footsteps towards the door, but then they suddenly stopped. I heard a _thump_ on the floor. I froze. Oh no, I hope this isn't what I think this is.

Yep, it was. I heard a loud, ear-piercing scream come from Skye's lips from inside her house. It was a scream of pain and agony; her body was transforming again. She sounded so desperate and scared. I needed to get in there! What if something went wrong? Well of course something's gone wrong, Skye is on the floor screaming her lungs out! My poor Skye.

Luckily the door was open, or I probably would have kicked the door down to get in there. I rushed into the kitchen where she was lying, curled up on the floor, still screaming at the top of her lungs. It was so painful to see. Her beautiful face was scrunched up in pain, her mouth opened wide when the screams escaped her lips. Her long, bronze hair was swished out behind her, in a heap on the floor. I hated this, it was worse than when _I_ was suffering that pain. Seeing somebody else, somebody you love, going through this kind of agony was pure torture.

'Skye?!' I said in horror, rushing to her aid. She was still screaming, her eyes were open now. But I knew she couldn't see me, the pain usually blinded most people. Her eyes were filled with such pain, they weren't even gold anymore. They had turned blood-red, and were wide with fear. Will her eyes always be red?

'Make it stop!' she screamed, even louder this time. I wish there was something I could do! But what was there to do? There's no stopping the transformation of human to vampire. Or in this case, half-vampire to vampire. All I could do was wait for the pain to stop. It was torture.

I reached my hands out and cradled her head, hoping it would let her know it was me and that it was okay. I don't think it helped, I could feel her pulse on her neck and her heart was beating so fast that I was surprised I could feel each separate beat.

Then suddenly, Skye stopped screaming. Her body relaxed a little, and I heard her take a quick staggered breath. It was all over. For now.

I didn't want to what I looked like right at that moment. I was still in such pain, having witnessed Skye being in even more pain, screaming and wailing about. It made me sort of angry. Not at Skye; it made me angry that she had to go through all of that when it wasn't even her choice. She didn't want to go through all this, so why did she have to? Oh right, because her father was or is a vampire. She couldn't help that.

'Well, that was certainly... eventful.' Skye said after a few minutes of our silence. She sounded weak; who could blame her?

'Are you okay?' I asked, hoping for the best. I hope nothing major happened to her during that. Except, of course, the fiery pain.

'Uhh... it's hard to say really.' Skye replied, trying to sound better than what she actually was. She was trying to make me feel better... that's my Skye. Putting everybody before herself.

She sat up next to me, struggling in the process. I was so tense by then.

'I'm sorry, Emmett.' Skye said, looking into my eyes. I raised an eyebrow. Why was she apologizing? She didn't do anything. Like I said, putting everybody before herself.

'Why?' I asked.

'I'm sorry for scaring you.' she said, trying to get to her feet. I got up and helped her up.

'You don't need to apologize, Skye. It's not your fault.' I said, trying to be gentle when I touched her. I knew she was stronger than me, but I don't want to take any chances.

'It hurt so much. Will it happen again? What's happening to me?' Skye asked worriedly. She was in so much emotional pain now.

'You'll be fine, Skye.' I said, trying to calm her down a little.

'It just hurt _so_ much.' she said worriedly, 'you have no idea.'

I hated hearing how much my Skye was in pain. My love for her was way more than I had realized.

'I think I might have some idea.' I replied. Before she could say anything, I reached my arms out and pulled her into a bear hug. I knew a hug would comfort her a little, they usually did. Plus I loved hugging the only girl I love..

'It's gonna be okay, Skye. I promise.'

**Sorry not much happened in this chapter. I'm getting pretty close to the end. I know, I'm sad too! But I have a few ideas for a sequel. Dyou think I should do a sequel? Review and let me know! **


	14. Quality Time

**Hello hello FanFiction-ers! Sorry it's been four days since I updated, but I don't want to finish this story quickly. I've decided to write a sequel because lots of people said yes, and I've already planned it out. So it won't be as sad when I finish this story.  
Thank you to **Embre, Ghetto Goat, XkuramaandhieiX, bubbles **and** OOHTHECLEVERNESSOFME** for your reviews. You're all awesome. And I'm getting so many subscribers, thanks to everybody who has added my story to their lists. **

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

_**Skye's POV**_

It's been about a day since my last "fire attack" you could say, and Emmett hasn't left me out of his sight yet. Georgia and Gary have no idea that Emmett is even at our house, he hid in my room all night and they didn't notice. I actually thought Emmett had left for the night, but I guess I was wrong because he appeared in my room at about eleven at night. He was still really tense, but better than what he was in the afternoon. I felt bad for scaring him like that. I know I shouldn't feel bad, it wasn't my fault that I was turning into some freak of nature.

Emmett knew what was happening to me, I could tell. And whatever _was_ happening to me, it didn't look good. When Georgia and Gary came home from work, I growled again. Louder this time. They smelt so good. Why did everybody suddenly smell so appetizing? Every time I went near any human being, my throat would burn horribly and I'd growl. This was really worrying. I'd tried normal food again, but it still tasted like dirt. Even more so this time. I just couldn't eat food. But I was so hungry. No... I was _thirsty_. But what was I thirsty for? Whatever I was, I knew I was going to have to consume something _sometime _or eventually I'll get really sick.

I was very tempted just to demand answers from Emmett about what was going on, but I couldn't. Not yet. He was still way too tense and anxious from yesterday, and if I asked him what was going on he'd probably go into a mental breakdown. And I would hate to see that happen. I liked Emmett. A lot. Well, more than a lot.

Unfortunately, Georgia and Gary didn't have work today, so Emmett couldn't really leave my room. I didn't mind though, Emmett was a great person to have around. Even if he was anxious and edgy. He still managed to make me laugh.

Georgia and Gary knew I was sick, so they stayed away from my room. It made it easier to keep Emmett from them. I don't think they'd really mind him being around, but they wouldn't agree with him staying here the whole week and missing school. Emmett had demanded he stay with me the whole week I had to be away. I tried reasoning with him, but there's no stopping Emmett.

'You can't just skip a whole week of school just for me, Emmett.' I'd said yesterday.

'Sure I can. Trust me, it's not much of a loss.' he replied simply.

'But won't you get in trouble for skipping?'

'Nah, Carlisle will probably call the school to say we're going camping.'

'Carlisle actually agrees with this?'

'He's the one who suggested it.'

After that I just couldn't be bothered arguing anymore. I was actually pretty excited, having Emmett staying with me all week. I also felt kind of exuberant and special; a flawless guy was taking a whole week off of school just because I was "sick". He's such a sweetheart.

We were both sitting in my room, and it was about 12pm. Georgia and Gary still hadn't come and checked up on me, which was good. But I knew they were gonna come soon.

'What are you gonna do when they come and check on me?' I asked Emmett, who was sitting on my bed next to me with my laptop on his lap.

'I'll hide.' he replied simply, not taking his eyes off the laptop's screen.

'How are _you_ going to hide? You're not what people would exactly call small, Emmett.' I said.

'You'd be surprised what I'm capable of. Besides, I could just hide under your bed. Or jump out the window.'

'The window is about two metres off the ground. You'd probably break a leg on the way down.'

'I'm prepared to make that sacrifice.'

'Over my dead body you will.' I said.

'Please, don't talk about your body being dead Skye.' Emmett said, looking at me with his cute eyes. For a second there I thought I saw his eyes glint when he looked at me.

'Sorry,' I said, 'what are you doing on my laptop, anyway?' I asked. He'd been on it for about an hour now.

'Just talking to people.' he said.

'On my IM? How did you know my password?' I asked suspiciously.

'I have my sources.'

Damn him and that phrase. He's been using that phrase way too much lately.

I guess I should be annoyed that he logged in on my name, but I really didn't care. This was Emmett, even if he trashed my room I wouldn't mind.

'Who are you talking to?' I asked.

'Storm.' he replied simply.

'Does he know it's you talking and not me?'

'I told him a few minutes ago.'

'So you were talking to him for an hour, and he thought it was me?'

'That's right.'

I laughed.

'Storm is actually a pretty good guy. Did you guys really just have conversations where you said any random thing that popped into your head?' he chuckled.

'Sure is. Are you intimidated?'

'Yeah, a little.' Emmett nodded.

'Really?'

'No.'

I laughed again. It was good to laugh again, after all the anxiety yesterday. I think Emmett was finally starting to relax a little.

'Hey Skye?' Emmett asked.

'Yah?'

'Did you and Storm ever... go out together?'

I almost choked on my own spit. The thought of it was very amusing. And weird.

'No! He's my best friend Emmett, gross!' I said. Emmett stayed silent.

Why did he ask if I went out with Storm? Did he actually care? Did he care if I went out with any guys?

'Have you gone out with anybody before?' he pushed further.

'Nope, not one person.' I replied, crossing my legs. Emmett raised an eyebrow.

'Really?'

'Mhm. I didn't really meet anybody in Australia who I liked in that way. Well, the only guy I met who actually talked to me is Storm. But I don't mind. It's better to have never gone out with anybody than to have gone out with somebody and then regret it later.' I said. I usually felt reluctant talking about this with Storm, but with Emmett it felt fine. Like I could tell him anything.

'That's true. But seriously, Storm was the only guy who ever talked to you?' he asked, a little flabbergasted.

'Yeah. Why the sudden curiosity?' I asked suspiciously.

'It's just... odd that's all.' he replied.

'Odd? How, exactly?' I asked.

'Come on, Skye. Most guys would kill to go out with a girl like you.'

I almost fainted when I heard the words come out his mouth. Did he actually mean that? It certainly looks like he did, his face is very serious. Once again, he's such a sweetheart.

'Awh, you don't have to say that.' I said, putting my arms over his neck for a hug.

I spotted the computer screen and saw myself and Emmett, exactly as we were then.

'You didn't tell me you were on webcam, Emmett!' I said, pulling away so I couldn't be seen.

'What's so bad about that?'

'I didn't look like this before I left. I actually had a tan. Storm's gonna get freaked out.' I said.

'He won't notice much. Only the paleness and the eyes.' Emmett replied. See? Another clue that states that he knows what's going on. Though he did seem relaxed enough, I still wasn't going to ask him what was happening to me. Not yet.

'Don't worry he didn't see you.' Emmett added.

'What did he say when he saw _you_?' I asked.

'He was pretty freaked out, actually. He thought I was a stranger who stole your computer.'

I laughed, 'That's Storm all right.'

I suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I could tell it was Georgia, finally coming to check up on me.

'Here she comes, Emmett. You'd better hide.' I said.

He shut the laptop quickly, handed it to me and headed for the window.

'Don't jump out the damn window, Emmett! No matter how big you are you'll still break a leg!' I said. He just smiled at me and flung himself out the window.

'Emmett!' I hissed. Damn him, why'd he have to worry me like that?

'Skye? Who are you talking to?' Georgia had opened the door. Luckily I was still sitting on my bed, dressed in my pyjamas.

'Oh um... nobody.' I replied. Yeah great cover-up story, Skye. Really witty.

'Are you feeling okay?' she asked me, walking in to sit next to me. I hoped she wouldn't smell Emmett on my quilt.

'Kind of. Emotionally, I'm okay. But physically, I'm feeling kinda... woozy.' I lied.

'You should get some sleep, or at least have a lie down.' Georgia suggested, putting her hand to my forehead. She immediately took her hand away when she felt how cold my skin was.

'Yeah I suggest you don't check my temperature.' I said.

'You got that right. You feel like an ice cube. Dyou want a hot drink?'

'No thanks, I'll just have a lie down like you said.'

Georgia smiled and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. When I was certain she was back in the lounge room, I looked out the window again. Emmett was standing in my backyard, waiting for the all clear.

'Damn you Emmett! Didn't you break anything?' I called down.

'Are you kidding?' he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

'How are you gonna get back up here?'

'I have my-'

'Sources, yes I know.' I finished his sentence for him.

'You know me too well. Close your eyes for a second.'

'Yes sir.'

I closed my eyes for about two seconds before opening them again. When I opened them, Emmett was sitting next to me again, back on my laptop.

'Wow you're fast.' I said, impressed, 'I'm not even gonna bother asking how the hell you got back up here.'

'That'll make it easier for both of us.' Emmett grinned.

Right after he said that, my heart began to twitch a little. It took me by surprise, and I gasped quietly. Emmett immediately shot his head towards me.

'What is it?' he asked, fast.

'My heart is... twitching.' I breathed. It didn't hurt... it just felt a little uncomfortable.

'Twitching? Carlisle didn't say anything about twitching...' Emmett murmured to himself. He obviously thought I wouldn't be able to hear him. I didn't bother asking any questions, my heart was still twitching. But why was it twitching? There wasn't any fire amongst my veins. Yet. Oh crap, I jinxed it again. Before I knew it I was on the floor again, fire burning at my arteries. I closed my mouth tight; I definitely did not want Georgia or Gary to hear me screaming. That would just give Emmett away.

'Skye?' Emmett said worriedly. He closed my laptop again, and rushed to my side. Well, at least I could see this time.

'Skye?! Oh no.' Emmett said, a little panicky.

I didn't say anything. I knew that as soon as I'd open my mouth, ear-piercing screams would escape my lips. I wouldn't be able to stop myself. So I stayed silent, hoping Emmett would keep calm.

'You're not screaming. What's happening? Are you not in pain?' he spluttered, trying to keep calm but it wasn't really working.

'Just hang in there, Skye love. You'll be okay, it'll be all over soon.' he tried comforting me. That's the Emmett I know and love. He's freaking out but he's still trying to keep me calm instead of himself.

This time my heart wasn't twitching, it was beating ferociously. It was jumping in my chest, like it was trying to get out. This only happened for only a few seconds, then the fire ceased once again. I sighed with relief.

'Glad that's over.' I said. Emmett's eyes were wide with terror.

'Why weren't you screaming?'

'Hello? Do you _want_ Georgia and Gary to come burst in here to see me on the floor, screaming in agony and you standing over me?' I said.

'Oh, right.' he said, 'that takes some control, not screaming. Are you okay?' he asked, looking into my eyes again.

'I'm fine.' I sighed, sitting back on my bed again.

'You're amazing, Skye.'

**I know not much happened in this chapter either, but I wanted to add some Skye/Emmett quality time. Review? **


	15. Paper Cut

**I'm baaack! My story is almost finished, and I'm sad about it. :[ Thank god I'm writing a sequel. I love writing stories. I've already planned what's going to happen next, so there won't be much of a delay.  
Thanks to **emmettxx, Squishfie, bloodsucker13, OOHTHECLEVERNESSOFME **and** All The Pretty Horses. **You seem to be my regular reviewers!  
Naomi xxxx**

(',')

A few days have passed since Sunday, when Emmett jumped out my window and scared the hell out of me. Georgia and Gary still have no clue that Emmett is staying with me, but I suppose it's not that noticeable. They go to work basically every day until six, and Emmett is a natural at hiding. And jumping out people's windows.

It's Wednesday now, and Georgia and Gary got called into a conference in Seattle for their work so they're going to be away for a few days. They promised me they'd buy me something, so I wasn't too fussed. Plus I got to slack off on the whole hiding Emmett thing. We didn't have to lock ourselves up in my room at night; we could actually walk around the house without having to worry. We had a movie night last night just after Georgia and Gary left. I was surprised at how alert Emmett still was when it reached five in the morning. Like he didn't need to sleep either...

I was getting close to asking Emmett about what was going on. I was also getting a little more suspicious. Another similarity between me and the Cullen's; we didn't need sleep. And they all seemed to know what was going on with me. Could this mean that the Cullen's could possibly be like me? Could they really be what I'm turning into? It was a possibility. Whatever that might be.

My heart had twitched on another three occasions after Sunday. It happened twice on Monday, and on Tuesday it had gone on for half an hour straight. It almost killed me, not being able to scream with Georgia and Gary around. But now that they had left, I could relax a little.

My birthday was creeping up on me, fast. In only three days, I'll be eighteen. I'll be a legal adult. That's hard to believe, to be honest. I still act like a five-year-old on some occasions. Before I know it, I'll be twenty. And I'll have to get a job! Now that was something I was not looking forward to. Come to think of it, I probably should get a job soon. I'll wait till Georgia brings it up. Where _can_ you get a job in a place like Forks anyway?

When it reached lunchtime on Wednesday, I felt as parched as ever. My throat's burning had intensified vastly, and if I didn't ask Emmett about it soon I will probably go nuts. I was so thirsty, and I still had no idea what I was thirsty _for_. The only thing I really knew was that whenever somebody walked in a room with me, I'd growl. But the weird thing is, I didn't growl when Emmett approached me. Yet another reason as to why I think the Cullen's are like me. I was almost convinced that I was thirsty for _humans_. But that didn't make any sense; I was a human, so why would I want to feast on other humans? Well... at least I think I'm human. I'm not really sure anymore to be frank.

'Are you okay, Skye?' Emmett asked me when we were sitting in my room, on my bed once again. I was on my laptop this time.

'Yeah I'm fine.'

'You look stressed.'

'Maybe it's cuz I haven't eaten for three weeks.'

'Ah.'

Emmett seemed to understand. Of course, he definitely knew what was going on. I will ask him, soon. I will.

Suddenly, a scent came to my nostrils. A delicious, fragrant scent. A scent of a human. Somebody was around my house, possibly at the door. I recognized that scent. It smelt like Jason Shipman. But what was he doing at my house?

'I think Jason Shipman's at the door.' I said.

Emmett looked at me.

'You're good.' he grinned. Then his smiled faded and he grimaced.

'What?' I asked, seeing his face.

'Edward told me about that guy.' he said.

'Who, Jason? What about him?' I asked.

'You should watch your back with him around, Skye. Lucky you didn't go to his start-of-term party.'

'What are you talking about?' I questioned. He seemed pretty angry with Jason. What had he done?

'Ed told me about him and his... opinion about you.'

I raised an eyebrow.

'How would Edward know about his opinion?' then it clicked, 'Ohh... Edward can read people's thoughts, can't he Emmett?' It was all too obvious.

Emmett shot a look at me.

'You don't find that odd at all?' he asked. I shook my head.

'No not really.' I said casually.

'Why?' he asked curiously.

'He's not the only person I know with a... gift, you would say,' I started, 'where's something sharp... oh this will do.' I said, picking a piece of paper up from my bedroom floor. Emmett had one eyebrow raised again.

Generally I should have been nervous about showing somebody my gift, especially if nobody else knew. But once again, with Emmett it felt like I could tell him anything. I knew I could trust him.

I handed the piece of paper to Emmett and said,

'Here, cut me.'

He widened his eyes at me, looking astonished at my words.

'What?!' he said.

'I'll show you... just give me a paper cut. It won't hurt.' I said simply.

'I'm not cutting you!' Emmett exclaimed, a little worried.

'Alright, I'll do it.' I said, taking the piece of paper back from him.

'What are you _doing_?' Emmett asked anxiously.

'Calm down Emmett, its okay.' I said. Without further ado, I softly traced my hand with the piece of paper, leaving a large cut in its path.

'Skye...!' Emmett begged.

'Shh and look.' I whispered, holding my hand up to his eyes. I felt my hand heal instantly, not giving the cut a chance to bleed, without any pain at all.

'See? That's why I don't find Edward's mind-reading that odd.' I said, placing my hand back on my lap. Emmett looked completely dumbfounded.

'Whoa.' he murmured.

'Yah. I can heal other people too. Well... I can heal animals as far as I know. I dunno about people.' I said.

'Wow... that's just.... wow.' Emmett was speechless. I smirked.

'I've never showed anybody else my gift. I haven't really known anybody I've trusted that much with something so... important.' I said.

'Wait... so I'm the first person you've told about this?' Emmett asked.

'Yes.' I replied.

We were so caught up in the conversation; we hadn't heard Jason knock on the door two minutes ago. He knocked again.

'Maybe I should get that.' Emmett suggested, getting up.

'Yeah I think you better.' I agreed. Emmett patted me on the shoulder comfortingly and gracefully walked out my room and down the stairs. Half a second later I heard him open the door. How can he move so quickly?

'Shipman.' I heard Emmett say neutrally.

'What are you doing here?' Jason asked. He sounded a little... afraid. I smirked to myself.

'I'm keeping Skye company during her sickness. Shouldn't you be in school?' Emmett replied.

'I could say the same to you. Why are _you_ staying with her?' Jason asked, stuttering a little.

'Skye's foster parents are at a conference for a few days. They asked me to stay here.' Emmett lied. He sounded so honest, even though it wasn't true. Georgia and Gary didn't even know Emmett was here.

'Oh. Can I see her?' Jason asked.

'Depends what you're here _for_, Shipman.' Emmett said, a little more coldly. If I wasn't so pale I swear I would have blushed.

'I'm just here to say hello.' Jason said.

'Gee I'd _love_ to take you to her, but she's sleeping right now. I don't think she'd want to be disturbed.' Emmett said. I laughed to myself; he was mocking Jason.

'Oh, bummer. Well, tell her I came to see her when she wakes up.'

'Sure thing.' Emmett said humorously. I heard Jason sigh and walk away, taking his fragrant smell with him. My nostrils relaxed a little.

One second later, Emmett appeared at my side.

'You could have been a little nicer, Emmett.' I said.

'No I couldn't have.' he smirked.

'What were you talking about before? About Jason and the start-of-term party?' I asked curiously.

'Oh... _that_.' Emmett said.

'Well?' I asked, urging him to continue, 'what _is_ Jason's opinion about me?'

'Do I have to say?'

'Yes.' I demanded.

'Well... let's just say he was planning to make a move on you at the start-of-term party.' he winced. He looked kind of... angry.

'Ew... what kind of a move?' I asked cautiously.

'Must I go into detail?'

'On second thoughts... maybe you should leave it at that.' I laughed.

'Great idea.' Emmett said.

('.')

When it reached about 9:00pm, I decided to talk to Emmett about going back to his family for the night. I knew he must miss them seeing as he's been with me for the past four days. I would miss him a lot if he went, but I can't keep him away from his family. Besides, one night couldn't hurt, right? I was sure Emmett would want to go home for the night; everybody gets homesick.

'Hey Emmett?' I asked for him in the lounge room.

'Yeah?'

'I reckon you should go home for the night.' I suggested. He gave me a look.

'Why?'

'Well you've been staying here for four days now. You must miss your family.' I said.

'This isn't some way to get rid of me, is it?' Emmett joked, smirking.

'No way, Emmett. You know I love having you around. I just don't want to keep you away from your family. Family always comes first, right? Well actually I wouldn't know seeing as I don't really know my family,' I scratched my chin, 'but the point is, I think you should go home for the night. Everybody gets homesick.'

'Of course I'm homesick. But I want to stay here with you too.' Emmett said.

'Don't worry about me, Emmett. I can look after myself for one night, at least. If I get bored I'll... I'll go for a walk! Or something.' I pondered.

'Well... okay. But just for one night, okay? I feel anxious when I'm away from you.' Emmett admitted. My heart skipped a beat when he said this.

'So do I Emmett, but you should go home. Family first, right?' I said.

Emmett nodded. He still looked reproachful.

'I'll keep my phone on at all times. You call if you need anything. Or if you just want a chat.' he winked.

'If I want a chat I'll run to your house.' I joked.

'And if _I_ want a chat _I'll_ run to _your_ house.' Emmett replied.

'Deal.' I said.

Emmett got up and gave me one of his famous bear-hugs.

'I'm gonna miss you.' he said.

'I'll miss you too. But it's just for one night, we'll be fine.' I replied.

Hugging Emmett just felt so right. Like we were meant to hug like this all the time. It was like his arms were just made to embrace me, and mine were made to embrace him. His embrace was warm and cuddly, like a little teddy bear.

Emmett pulled away, and gave me another wink.

'I'll be back by morning.' he said. I smiled at him and he walked out the door.

'Bye-bye.' I whispered.

('.')

_**Emmett's POV**_

Why did I let her talk me into going home? I only just left her house and already my heart ached to see her again.

I was sitting in my room, my head in my hands, thinking. Angst was filling my head, leaving me with what seemed like a headache. If us vampires can get headaches anyway.

I didn't feel myself without her with me. I just felt like an empty spirit, floating around, waiting for my soul mate to come by. I loved her. I loved her so much it hurt to be away from her. It had only been five hours and I was pretty much falling apart. Being with Skye for four days, and then suddenly leaving just felt so... wrong. After spending that much time with her, I realized I was nothing without her. She is my other half, and I loved her. I just wished Ed wasn't eavesdropping on my thoughts right now.

I needed to tell Skye. I needed to tell her how I felt. I needed to approach her and say,

'Skye, I love you.'

In fact, I needed to tell her now. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't keep going on like this, pretending I didn't love her and hiding my feelings. I didn't care if she didn't feel the same way about me; I just needed to tell her. To let her know how much I care. I almost went insane when I saw her cut herself with that paper; that is until her hand healed almost instantly. I was so shocked when I saw it happen. Skye had a supernatural power, like Jasper, Alice and Ed. And she wasn't even a full vampire yet.

I quickly got to my feet, and headed for my window. There was no time to use the door; it was an inconvenience at this time. I threw myself out the window and started running, with all my might, towards Skye's house.

_Please be home, _I thought, _please be home so I can tell you how much I love you._

I got to Skye's house ten seconds later, and jumped over the back fence. I looked up to her bedroom window, which was open. Lucky.

I jumped and landed perfectly in Skye's bedroom. But she wasn't there.

If she was here, she would have heard me, wouldn't she? That means she wasn't home. Maybe she went for a walk?

I sighed heavily and jumped back out her window. I would search every single inch of Forks for my Skye, just to tell her that I love her.

As soon as I landed back on solid ground, I started running again, in search for my Skye who I loved with all my heart.

**Do you like? If so, review! By the way, if you want to add me on MySpace, I'll be more than willing to accept! .com/xo_naomii_ox.**


	16. Love

**Howdy!  
I know it's been a week since I updated, but again, I've been pretty busy. But in three weeks, school will be finished for the year and I'll have plenty of time to update. I just wish those three weeks will go faster. I'm sick of school.  
There's only going to be a few chapters left, and I'll be finished with this story. I'll take my time, I don't want to rush it. Anyway...  
Thanks to **Carlie's-Angel, la Belle Lune Claire, emmettxx, Mrs Kerryn Cullen, OOHTHECLEVERNESSOFME, BaileyElaine19, Ghetto Goat, Squishfie, kareninaec, All The Pretty Horses **and** panicsweetkiss**. Phew, I don't think I've thanked this many people at once before.  
Naomi xxxx**

('.')

_**Skye's POV**_

I was starting to have second thoughts about convincing Emmett to go home for the night. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want him to be homesick. But I was getting really lonely only minutes after Emmett left. Living with him has made me realize how much he means to me. It's made me realize that I love him. Not just like, love. I wasn't aware of it before, but I knew I'd always loved Emmett from the moment I met him.

The thing about me is... I can never keep anything to myself for too long. The only thing I've ever kept to myself is my healing power, and even that was hard to contain sometimes. I was determined to tell Emmett how I felt, because I know it will be difficult if I don't. And maybe... just maybe... he feels the same way about me. I can only hope.

When it reached 1:30am, I was pretty much insane. What was there to do without Emmett? He was my second half.

He told me that if I needed anything I could go see him, but I don't want to disturb the family. They haven't seen Emmett in four days. I'll give them their time.

I got my laptop out and signed in on my IM, hoping Storm was online so I could talk to him. Nope. He was probably in school right about now.

I sighed and stood up from my bed. Is Forks dangerous during late (or early) hours? Will I be safe if I go for a walk?

Yes, of course. Forks is a friendly place. Besides, if I came across any threats I could easily defend myself. If I can beat Emmett at an arm wrestle, I can definitely defend myself against anything.

Not bothering to put any shoes on, I walked down the stairs and outside in the cool night air. Funny, I didn't feel cold. I should be; I was wearing just a singlet top on my torso. I shrugged and started to walk down the street, not bothering to worry about it.

A cool breeze started blowing against my front, causing my hair to flow behind me. The wind felt nice against my cold skin, surprisingly. Sort of refreshing.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, I reached a small park at a corner of a street. It had a few trees, and a swing-set; the swings were swaying gently against the breeze. I had forgotten this park was here.

I walked on over to the swing-set and sat on one of the two swings. Grasping the chain with my hands, I started swinging slightly, not taking my feet off the ground.

I should do this more often, I thought. It was calm and relaxing to sit on a swing at the dead of night, in complete silence. I wasn't afraid or scared; who would be at Forks? The only sounds I could hear were the leaves swishing from the slow wind, and the slight squeak of the swing I was sitting on.

This relaxing feeling didn't last very long, however. Emmett's perfect face popped into my head again. I really couldn't stop thinking about him for a minute. He was so cute and sweet... and funny. Always funny. He would always join in on my jokes, and make some of his own. He loved my name, and he said that guys would kill to go out with me. He knew how to make me feel special. I certainly did feel special, every time I thought about him saying these things. He was perfect, absolutely perfect.

You know what? Emmett's family can wait a few minutes, because I need to tell him how much I love him and care about him. It will only take a few seconds.

I shot up from my swing, straightened my clothes out, and began to run down the street.

Wow, I didn't know I could run _this_ fast. It felt great. In fact, it didn't really feel like running. It felt like gliding. All the trees and houses that I passed were just a blur, and I didn't even feel the ground I was running on with bare feet. I was waiting for my legs to start aching. I was waiting for that feeling in my throat that indicated I was out of breath. But it didn't come.

What will Emmett think when I tell him? Will he grin and return the comment, or will he raise an eyebrow and laugh? No... I know Emmett. He wouldn't do that. If he didn't like me back he would react in a nicer way. He would give me one of his bear-hugs and say sorry.

I was getting closer to the Cullen's place; no doubt Edward could hear my thoughts now. But like he said a few weeks ago, he probably couldn't decipher the words because apparently I think too fast. Good thing too, otherwise Edward would have known how much I care about Emmett.

I turned another corner, getting closer and closer to their house. But before I could run anymore, I collided with something coming the opposite direction to me.

'Oof!' I said as I bumped into whoever it was. The impact sent me crashing to the ground. Although I didn't feel anything. The other person was still standing. I looked up at the persons face, and saw exactly who it was.

'Emmett?' I asked.

'Skye!' Emmett replied, holding his hand out to help me up. His face looked urgent and anxious.

'I've been looking all over for you.' Emmett said, as he pulled me to my feet.

'Why? What's wrong?' I asked.

'No... nothing's wrong.' Emmett said, 'I just needed to see you again to tell you something.'

'Me too.' I confessed, smiling. What did he need to tell me? That he missed me?

'I'm sorry if this freaks you out, but I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now. It's been killing me and I can't stand it anymore.' Emmett began. He sounded pretty serious. I hope it isn't anything bad.

'What is it?' I asked calmly.

'Skye, I...' Emmett stuttered. He sounded nervous now.

'Go on.' I said, grabbing his arm softly for comfort.

'I love you.'

**Cliff hanger! Sorry, again, I couldn't resist. I'll update soon though, so you won't have to suffer. Much. Review?**


	17. The Kiss

**Quick update! I know it hasn't even been a day yet, but I was eager to post this chapter. Plus I left a cliff hanger which is pretty cruel on some people. So I will relieve your pain.  
I already have plenty of reviews, and it's only been twelve hours. Thanks to **LawfullyDecietfulElly, AbhorsenLirael, Squishfie, Shara2007, All The Pretty Horses **and** Ghetto Goat. **You guys rock!  
I should be doing homework right now but, to be honest, I'd rather write about Emmett and Skye. It's the end of the school year, I deserve a break!  
**

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

'_I love you.'_

My breath had disappeared, the breeze had ceased to blow, my eyes were refusing to blink. The whole world around me had just stopped, as I heard those three precious words escape his lips. At that moment I didn't care that I was turning into goodness knows what, I didn't care about anything. All I saw was Emmett, standing in front of me with his lips forming a small smile of hope.

I couldn't believe it. I just... could not believe my ears. As soon as I realize how much I love him, he bumps into me and tells me _he_ loves me before I even had the chance to say the same thing to him. I was the luckiest girl in the world.

I didn't have a mirror, but I could tell my eyes were wide and glinting, and I could definitely tell my lips had stretched into a smile.

'You... love me?' I asked, in case my ears had deceived me. I took a step towards him, looking him straight in the eye. His eyes were filled with certainty, and were glinting as well. He nodded.

'Yes, I do,' he said, 'ever since the day I met you.'

This new piece of information took me by surprise. Had he really loved me for that long? That was just... amazing. My heart swelled with joy.

I took another step towards him, leaving only half an inch between us, still not taking my eyes from his. He was so cute; his brown, curly hair shined in the moonlight and his small smile turned into one of his famous grins. I smiled again, and placed my hand on his strong, broad chest. I could feel no heartbeat. But at that moment I didn't care, all I could see and think about was Emmett. I couldn't see the trees surrounding us, nor the small houses just metres away, not even the moon. It was just Emmett.

At other occasions, I would have hesitated. But at this moment, I was as confident and sure as I ever was. Without thinking another thought, I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck, stood up on my toes, and locked my lips with his.

I took him by surprise, but after a second he relaxed and held me in his arms, wrapping them around my waist. His lips felt so soft as they pressed against mine; I could feel his warm breath on my face.

I wanted this moment to last forever. Standing in the middle of the street, at 2am, in Emmett's arms. Nothing else mattered anymore. All that mattered to me was Emmett, and that was all. His lips were made for mine; it felt so right to be kissing him.

I'd never kissed anybody before. I'd always thought about what my first kiss would be like. But I never imagined it to be like this. It was amazing, and I never wanted to let go of Emmett's neck. I wanted to keep a hold of him for the rest of our lives.

I was surprised I hadn't run out of breath by now. But if I could run for two minutes without getting tired, I could definitely kiss Emmett for much longer than that. That certainly didn't sound so bad...

After what felt like an hour, our lips finally broke apart. I didn't want it to end, it was so perfect. I looked up at Emmett, looking into his eyes again. If I thought his eyes were glinting then, it was nothing to what they looked like now.

'Well, what a coincidence.' I smiled, resting my head on his chest, 'I love you too.'

**Hehe... do you like? I know it was a short chapter, but I wanted to dedicate a whole chapter squarely on their first kiss. **


	18. You're A HalfVampire

**I'm so jealous of everybody in America right now. So jealous, I am about to rip my hair out from the suspense. The Twilight movie is out for you... but I still have to wait for another three weeks! How unfair is that? Nobody tell me about it... I want it to be a surprise. :]  
I'm glad everybody liked my previous chapter. Skye and Emmett's first kiss, yay! I'm also glad you liked the last line too.  
Thanks to **bloodsucker13, Ghetto Goat, emmettxx, All The Pretty Horses **and** PanicSweetKiss **for your happy reviews.  
2****nd**** to last chapter now! *tear*  
But it's the longest chapter yet.**

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

_**Emmett's POV**_

When I confessed to Skye my love for her, I was hoping for a good reaction. But I definitely wasn't expecting _this_. My lips are still tingling from her sweet kiss.

It took me completely by surprise. If my heart were still beating, it would have been going a mile a minute. When she grabbed my neck and leaned in to kiss me, I was the happiest guy alive. I mean, how many guys have been lucky enough to love somebody and they coincidentally love you back? Not many, I'm sure. I'm the luckiest guy alive.

It was my first kiss, and it was amazing. I knew it was Skye's first kiss too, but she certainly did not hesitate. Her lips felt very soft against my own, and I thought there is no way this is her first kiss. She was practically a pro. She was perfect.

When the kiss ended, which I didn't want it to, Skye rested her head against my chest and whispered back,

'Well what a coincidence, because I love you too.'

After hearing those words, I was completely and utterly speechless. Well, she obviously did love me back since she kissed me and everything. But hearing her say those words just made it 100% better. I didn't want to let go of her; she was so cuddly and warm in my arms. It's like my arms were made to hold Skye.

We stood there, in the middle of the street, for a long time. Just standing in each others arms, not saying a word. We didn't need to say anything. The silence wasn't at all awkward; nothing could be awkward with Skye.

'Have you really loved me, ever since you met me?' Skye asked me in her sweet, cute voice.

'Ever since I laid eyes on you. When you stepped into the plane you took my breath away. I didn't think it was possible to see a human so beautiful.'

I felt Skye smile against my chest. It felt great to finally tell Skye how beautiful I thought she was.

'You think I'm beautiful?' she whispered.

'Not _just_ beautiful,' I replied, 'you're absolutely gorgeous.'

I kissed her forehead, and held her tighter. She snuggled her head closer to my chest, still smiling.

She was perfect. And she was all _mine_.

('.')

_**Skye's POV**_

I still couldn't believe what had happened when morning arrived. I smiled to myself as I looked back to the hours before...

'_Not just beautiful, you're absolutely gorgeous.' _

Emmett thought I was gorgeous. And he loved me, ever since he met me. Was I lucky or _what_?

We were both sitting on my bed, and my head was resting on Emmett's shoulder. We hadn't talked much through the night, but we didn't need to. I was with Emmett, and that's all that mattered.

Georgia and Gary were arriving home today from the conference. I didn't mind though, I'll tell them that Emmett and I are in love. And that he'll be around a lot more now. I don't think Georgia will mind one bit; more Emmett meant more Carlisle. Gary might be a little reluctant.

I was thinking about something else that Emmett had said last night...

'_When you stepped into the plane you took my breath away. I didn't think it was possible to see a human so beautiful.'_

A human... but I'm not really what you'd call human, am I? This thought triggered my previous questions. What am I and what _is_ happening to me? Well, it's either now or never to ask Emmett about it. I know he will definitely tell me now.

'Emmett?' I asked, looking up at him, taking my head off of his shoulder.

'Yeah?' he replied, looking at me.

'I'm not human, am I?'

His face became strained and he straightened up a little. This was it, I thought. He was going to tell me what's happening to me.

'Not for much longer.' he said, taking my hand in his.

Not for much longer? So I _was_ developing into something... some kind of freak of nature.

'Not much longer? What do you mean?' I asked.

'Skye, you believe in supernatural things right?' he questioned.

'Well... yeah. Ed can hear people's thoughts and I can heal things. That's supernatural, right?'

'Yes... but that's not quite what I meant.' he said, 'do you believe in supernatural creatures?'

'You mean like... ghosts and stuff?' I guessed. He shook his head.

'I don't quite know how to start this...' he said.

'Take your time.' I said simply. If it was taking him a while it must be pretty serious.

'Well... Skye, humans and animals aren't alone in this world. There are other things out there.' Emmett started, 'have you noticed that me and my family are, well, different from everybody else?'

I nodded, 'Of course. So... you're saying that you and your family aren't human?' I asked. Emmett nodded slowly.

I knew there was something big about the Cullen's. But I hadn't expected it to be the fact that they weren't human. If they weren't human... then what were they?

'Are you saying that... I'm not human?'

'Like I said... you're human now. Well, kind of. But not for much longer.'

'What dyou mean, kind of human? Am I some freak of nature or something?' I asked.

Emmett shot a look at me. He looked hurt. Oops.

'Don't say that, Skye. You're not a freak of nature.'

'What am I, then?'

'Let's say... you're half human.' Emmett hesitated.

'_Half_ human? Then what's my other half?'

Emmett sighed worriedly.

'I don't want to scare you.' he said, lowering his head a little.

'Don't worry, Emmett. After what's happened to me in the past week, it'll take a lot to scare me. I need to know what's going on. I need to know what I'm becoming.' I said, lifting his head with my right hand. He sighed again.

'Skye, you're a half-vampire.'

This statement took me by surprise, big time. I knew he wasn't joking from the look on his face. He was completely serious.

How could I be half-vampire? It wasn't possible! It was... bizarre.

But I don't know either of my parents... for all I know I could be.

'Half... _vampire_?' I asked. Emmett nodded again, and hugged me tight.

'I'm sorry, love.' he said.

'Don't be sorry. I'm just... surprised that's all.' I said.

'You're not scared?'

'Not exactly, no. I'm actually a little relieved, now that I know why all this is happening to me.' I replied.

'_Relieved_? Geeze, I wasn't expecting that response. Aren't you even a little concerned?'

'Of course I'm concerned, Emmett,' I said, 'have I been half-vampire all my life?'

'Yes, I'm afraid so.'

'Then why haven't I burned up in the sun yet?'

This question made Emmett grin, then laugh hysterically. His laugh was so contagious. I started to laugh too.

'That's just a stupid myth. Vampires don't burn in the sun.'

'Then what _does_ happen in the sun?'

'I'll show you...'

Emmett took his right arm off of my shoulders, opened my window and stuck his arm outside. Ironically it was sunny outside.

I gasped when I saw Emmett's hand in the sun. It was _sparkling_. No, literally. It looked like somebody had stuck millions of tiny diamonds upon Emmett's skin. It looked kind of pretty.

'You _sparkle_ in the sun?' I asked.

'Not very manly, is it?' Emmett chuckled, putting his arm back around my shoulders and closing the window.

'You said I'm not going to be half-vampire for much longer. What does that mean, exactly?' I asked curiously.

'Well... I don't know all the details. But Carlisle told us that when a half-vampire turns eighteen they transform into a fully-fledged vampire. In the week leading up to the eighteenth birthday you go through a series of painful... phases.' Emmett explained.

'Oh,' I said, 'that would explain _a lot_. But how can _I_ be half-vampire? It's just so... bizarre.'

'You don't know your parents, so it comes as a shock to you no doubt. You're father was a vampire and he obviously fell in love with a human... and impregnated her with you.'

'Wait... rewind for a second.... my _dad_ was a vampire?'

'_Is _a vampire. He's probably still out there somewhere. We vampires are immortal, so we don't age. But the question is.... who _is_ your father?' Emmett pondered.

'That's what I'd like to know. But what about my mum? What happened to her?' I asked.

Emmett's face dropped a bit.

'Are you sure you want to know?'

'Is it that bad?'

'I'm afraid so.'

I sighed, 'Well, I have to find out some time, right?'

'Okay...' Emmett hesitated. He took a deep breath, and went on.

'A human being pregnant with a vampire's baby is very rare. Actually there's only one other half-vampire in this world. I didn't even know half-vampire's existed until you came along,' he started, 'but if a human is pregnant with a vampiric child, it isn't pretty. Vampires are very strong, as you might have guessed from your amazing ability. If being pregnant with a vampiric child doesn't kill the mother, then giving birth to it certainly will.'

'Sounds... gruesome. How do you give birth to a half-vampire? How did my mum give birth to me?'

Emmett sighed once again, looking reproachful. I can tell he definitely did not want to say it. It must be bad.

'You were in your mother's womb for exactly 12 months,' he said.

'Twelve months?! Geeze... sorry mum!' I said.

'When a half-vampire is ready to be born they... they chew themselves out of their mother's womb.'

'I did _what_?!' I exclaimed. I think I said it a bit loud, but who wouldn't react like that? How would you feel if you found out _you_ were the one who killed your own mum?

'I'm sorry, love.' Emmett said, hugging me again and kissing me on the forehead. I relaxed a little in Emmett's grasp.

'It's okay. I needed to know. It's just a little... depressing that's all.'

Emmett squeezed me tighter.

'But there's no proof that your mother didn't survive,' he whispered close to my ear, 'she could still be alive.'

'How?' I asked.

'Your father could have saved her. He could have turned her into a vampire straight after giving birth.'

'What... so he could have bitten her? So that part about vampires is true?'

'Yeah, that part is. It's just about the only part that is though. The rest of the myths are a load of bull. Especially the bat one.'

'Damn, it would have been cool to turn into a bat.' I said.

'And the sleeping in the coffin one... that's incorrect too. We don't need to sleep.'

'I figured that one. Since I haven't slept in weeks.' I answered, 'is the blood-drinking one true?'

As soon as I mentioned the word 'blood' my throat started to burn ferociously again. A small growl built up in my throat. That's when I realized why I couldn't eat human food anymore.

'Yes... that one's true.' Emmett admitted.

'So... you _kill_ humans?' I asked, getting a little worried.

'No, no!' Emmett said, 'I've never killed a human. We're vegetarians.'

'What does that mean, exactly?'

'It means we only drink animal blood.'

'Ah.'

I wished I hadn't brought up the subject of blood now. My throat was scorching with thirst, it was so dry. It felt kind of freaky, being thirsty for blood. Especially human blood. My heart stopped for a split second when I thought of this.

'When I, you know... turn into a full-vampire... will I _kill_ anybody?' I asked worriedly.

'Ah... that's a tricky one. Usually newborns are hard to tame. But we're not sure about half-vampires. I think you'll be okay, since you've been around humans all your life.'

'I don't want to kill anybody.' I said, snuggling into Emmett's broad chest.

'Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't.' he smiled at me.

'You better.'

He leaned in and took my lips for our second kiss. It was just as good as our first, if not better. Nothing could ruin this moment. I didn't care about being half-vampire and I didn't care that I couldn't eat chocolate anymore. As long as I was with Emmett, nothing else mattered. If I could be a vampire with Emmett for the rest of eternity, that was okay by me. Because he was mine.

**Everything has been revealed! Do you think Skye handled it well? Review and let me know! I've made a poll on my profile as to what the name of the sequel should be. Vote now. :] **


	19. That's My Skye

**Last chapter! My story has come to an end! NOOO! *tear*  
I've had so much fun writing this fic, and even more fun reading all the reviews I've gotten. I hope I can reach 100 after this chapter.  
I'd like to thank everybody who has reviewed my story. Including **LawfullyDecietfulElly, JamaicanTwilighterLuna35, ColorTuesdayBlack, lonley-weirdo, skorpian672, AnnikaHeartsTwilight, Shara2007, Squishfie, gorgus818, Embre, The Plaid Corset, Porta-Viator, Rock'xanne, Sakura Tate, OOHTHECLEVERNESSOFME, Lyndsey Cullen, greenfieldnews, kristiannnn, katie¸ roswell lover11, emmettxx, coco swift, PanicSweetKiss, All The Pretty Horses, XkuramaandhieiX, bubbles, Ghetto Goat, Cullen-Girl-4-Life, bloodsucker13, kareninaec, BaileyElaine19, Mrs Kerryn Cullen, Carlie's-Angel, la Belle Lune Claire, AbhorsenLirael **and** guardian music angel. **PHEW that's a lot of reviewers. The person who reviewed the most times is **OOHTHECLEVERNESSOFME **so thanks for that! You reviewed on almost every single chapter. *thumbs up* I also want to thank **courtneycullen **for reading ALL the chapters of my story at once. I feel so special!  
This is not the end though... I will start the sequel shortly. With more Skye/Emmett, drama and of course, vampires! Until then...**

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

'Happy birthday Skye!'

My birthday has arrived. And as of now... I am a vampire. Last night, Friday night, my body froze and fell to the ground for the last time. The pain was as agonizing as ever, maybe even more so. To be honest it felt like all the previous times joined together in one big, scorching fire. But now it was all over, and I was as happy as I have ever been.

Emmett and I were sitting in my room talking when everybody, including Carlisle, his wife Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella, barged into my room. They were all holding packages and smiling happily at me. This was the first time I saw them since last week, before my transformation had begun.

'Oh Skye you look great!' Alice cried, sitting on the other side of me. I don't know why she said this, I didn't look much different. My bronze hair had become a little darker and my eyes were brighter; but apart from that I looked the same.

'You guys are lucky Georgia and Gary are at work or they'll get suspicious.' I smiled.

When Georgia and Gary came back from their conference in Seattle, I told them about me and Emmett. They had both smirked and said, 'It's about time.'

'Oh forget about that, it's present time!' Bella said, pulling me off my bed, 'let's go into the lounge room. There's more room there, it's so cramped in here.'

We all migrated to the lounge room; I sat on the couch with Emmett on my right side. He had stayed reasonably quiet through all the chatter. He looked happy, nevertheless.

I looked around the lounge room, at my new... family you could say. Jasper was actually smiling, Alice looked like she was about to jump up and down with excitement and Bella and Edward both looked joyful, while Edward still continued to play with Bella's hair. I think it was an old habit. Between everybody there were three packages. But Emmett wasn't holding anything. I was currently holding the digital camera Georgia and Gary had bought for me.

'Open mine and Jaspers first!' Alice said eagerly, shoving the present in my lap. I laughed at her excitement; no matter how old she was I'll always consider her as a small child.

The package was light and bulky; it felt like it was made from fabric. A cushion maybe? I removed the wrapping from it, still smiling, and gasped when I saw what was inside.

It was a beautiful, short purple dress. It had spaghetti straps and the front was lined with black lace. I guessed the dress was made with satin, because it was reflecting the light and it almost slid down my lap onto the floor.

'Dyou like it?' Alice asked.

'It's beautiful!' I said happily, 'thanks Alice!'

'I'm glad you like it. I've always wanted to see you in a dress, and I thought this dress looked like you.'

'Hey I wear dresses!' I said, 'well... sometimes.'

'When _was_ the last time you wore a dress?' Bella asked.

'Uhh... I think it was my year seven graduation.' I laughed. Everybody else laughed with me. Emmett still hadn't said anything yet. But again, he still looked happy.

'Our present now!' Bella said happily, handing a thin, square package to me. No doubt it was a CD. I removed the wrapping paper and revealed a CD I've been longing to have for as long as I can remember. A Slipknot CD. How did they know?

'Oh my god!' I said, 'how did you know I like Slipknot?'

'It went through your mind at one time last week.' Edward smiled. Oh right. Duh.

'I never thought I'd be able to ever find one of these. I mean, they were popular forty years ago. Thank you so much!' I said cheerfully.

'No problems.' Bella smiled.

'And here's our gift to you, Skye.' Esme said calmly, passing me a package.

It was quite small, and it was a box. I lifted the lid and found two silver hoop earrings, lined with small pieces of cubic zirconia. They were gorgeous.

'Wow, these are gorgeous!' I said, picking them up so everybody could see.

'I'm glad you like them.' Esme said, 'I picked them myself, since this guy here decided to work all week.' she motioned towards Carlisle, who smiled sheepishly.

'You're forgiven... for now.' I joked. I carefully put the earrings on, trying not to break them. I hadn't worn earrings in ages. I was surprised the holes hadn't closed up yet.

'They realty suit you.' Edward nodded. I smiled thanks.

'Go put the dress on!' Alice blurted. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

'Geeze you _must_ be eager to see me in a dress.' I said.

'Who isn't? Now go!' Alice said, pointing towards my room. I sighed and picked up the dress. I gave Emmett a smile and walked up to my bedroom.

Before putting the dress on, I stayed silent to see what they were saying. What's wrong with a little eavesdropping? Okay, shutup.

'How cute is she?' Bella said, 'I think she's the only vampire who has ever blushed.'

I was blushing? I looked in my mirror. Yep, I was. Dammit.

'Yeah I know. Poor little thing, she's gone through so much this past week and she is still smiling.' Esme said. This made me blush more.

'She never stops smiling.' Jasper added.

'You're pretty quiet over there, Emmett. You okay?' Edward asked. I held my breath.

'I'm more than okay, Ed.' Emmett replied. Phew. He sounded very happy.

'Of course he is, Edward. It's about damn time you and Skye got together.' Alice said. So they were all waiting for it to happen, eh? Typical.

I stopped listening and got undressed. I looked at myself in the mirror for a second. Wow, even my body had changed this week. I was slimmer.

I put the dress on over my head. It fit perfectly, it wasn't too baggy or too tight. Although it could have been a little looser. That's Alice for you, though. Without bothering to look in the mirror again, I made my way back downstairs.

'Oh you look so sweet!' Bella said as soon as I entered the lounge room again. Alice, this time, _did_ jump up and down from her seat. I think she was a little overexcited. Once again, that's Alice for you.

'She doesn't just look sweet! You look adorable!' she hollered, racing up to hug me. She's the only person who doesn't make me feel small.

'I do?' I asked.

'Of course you do.' Esme smiled. I smiled back.

'I never thought I'd see the day when Skye wore a dress.' Edward laughed to himself. I poked my tongue out at him. Had I really given them that impression?

I looked over at Emmett. He looked completely speechless. His eyes were wide and he was smirking.

'What dyou think, Emmett?' I asked, twirling around once for him to see. He didn't answer straight away.

'Oh I just remembered!' Alice said, 'we have to go to the... thing! Yeah... the thing with the... things!'

There was silence for a second. Then Bella said,

'Oh, yes right! _That..._ thing. Come on everybody except Emmett. Let's go to the thing!'

Everybody joined in the act, saying 'Oh right!' and 'That's important!'

Within thirty seconds everybody had left through the front door. I laughed loudly.

'Those guys are legendary.' I said as somebody closed the front door. I didn't really see the point in them leaving, they were probably going to hear us anyway. Knowing them they'd probably sit at the front door to listen.

Emmett stayed silent, still looking at me with wide eyes. Why wasn't he talking?

'Emmett? You okay?' I asked, still standing up in front of him. This snapped him out of his trance. He nodded and smiled at me.

'I don't really know what to say.' he said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

'In a good way or a bad way?'

'What do you think?'

'Just making sure.' I grinned.

'You look amazing in that dress.' Emmett grinned, playing with the spaghetti straps.

'You think so?' I smiled back. I felt another blush coming on.

Emmett tilted my chin and kissed me softly. He paused and whispered against my lips,

'I know so.'

I giggled quietly and hugged his neck. When he put his arms around me I suddenly felt something around my neck. I paused and looked down.

'Oh, it's beautiful!' I cried.

A silver necklace had suddenly appeared around my neck. It was a thin chain, which sparkled in the light, and there was a small heart attached to the chain. I looked at it more closely and saw a word engraved upon the heart.

_Forever..._

If vampires could cry, I probably would have at that moment. I wasn't really the crying type as a human, so this was saying something. Emmett is so sweet! I love him!

'I wasn't sure what to get for you. Buying presents for the person you love most is pretty difficult.' Emmett smiled.

'I don't care what you get me, Emmett. As long as it's from you it's all that matters. But I think you got me the best present of all.' I said nicely, holding the heart with my thumb and index finger.

'I'm glad you like it.' Emmett grinned, leaning in to kiss me again. I let go of the _Forever_ heart and played with Emmett's curly hair while he kissed me.

Emmett was perfect. Everything about him was just... perfect. The way his lips felt on mine, the way he joked with me, the presents he buys...

I wouldn't have cared if Emmett hadn't gotten me anything. All I want from him is... him. That's all I want. Because he was perfect.

'Question...' I said when we pulled away from our kiss, 'I took pictures of us before right...'

'Yeah...'

'Tell me... will they show up?' I joked.

Emmett laughed, 'That was so random,' he said, 'but yes, they will show up.'

'Good.' I pouted.

'Now I have a question...' Emmett started.

'Yah?'

'Do you promise to love me, forever?' he asked, taking my heart pendant in his hand.

I smiled at him, 'Of course I will, Emmett. I can't see myself with anybody else but you.'

'Good.' he pouted, mocking my previous pout. I playfully punched him in the arm.

'That's my Emmett.' I said, kissing him on the cheek.

Emmett took my hand and kissed me again. This time, more passionately. He then paused and whispered softly in my ear,

'That's my Skye.'

**Did you like the ending? I haven't finished a story in a long, long time. I'll start the sequel soon. It's all over! *tear*  
Until next time!  
Naomi xxxx**


End file.
